Black Cat Tales - Batman captive desiderium eternal voluptaten
by SasinaZariel
Summary: Batman embarks on the adventures of a universe of eroticism, seduction, the darkest mysteries of the universe, and fantasy and seduction drifting deep into the darkest desires of the pleasure of flesh and heart, as far as the end of the universe takes you while enjoying your life. body and your soul, find true love deep desires beyond darkness, pwp, lemon, slash, yaoi, bdsm.
1. Chapter 1

20

Warning

FOR ANYONE AND THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF HISTORY/FIC OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT AND EROTICA NATURE, I WARN YOU, IF NOT LIKE SO READ IT'S SIMPLE, NAO PROSSIGA WITH READING AND VERY SIMPLE.

THIS AND AN EXPLICIT AND HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT AND WILD AND WELL WITHOUT NOCAO.

I'M NOT HERE TO SPREAD ODIO, AND THAT'S JUST A PARALLEL STORY WITHOUT ANY LUCRATIVE PURPOSE.

THIS STORY HAS ADULT CONTENT

Warning 2

I am open to suggestions, if you like something comment and you can send messages and if possible you want to give an opinion is welcome to do.

Have a good read.

And that wasn't a pretty bit to see...

Blood everywhere, I'd say it was grotesque to see...

No, no, no, no, no, no No... - Superman said when he came back to himself and an animalistic cry regaining consciousness.

And he saw Barry puking and everyone crying his tears on top of what's left of him...

And he thought it was a great achievement after all, it wasn't every day that a spear of the king of the sea crossed you...

And so he screamed and screamed... Superman was a desperate baby and in tears...

And of course Brainiac was subdued and pulled out, but they saved themselves and the ship was destroyed...

And he knew he would return again and at that time he wouldn't worry about it because he knew how to stop him next time, the program itself would be multiplying and would be part of his own system...

And Bruce inserted a spy program into his own system that would improve and camouflage him one day would take control of Brainiac, and would use it in his favor...

There were tears they gathered his pieces and took him away from the wreckage...

He stayed in a freezer for weeks, his soul alone wandered nothing more himself than the embodiment of Zariel long white hair...

It was not difficult to influence the decisions of league members when having psychics at their disposal...

And so he saw the discussion of the members of the league, had a lot of pain from his acts, he wouldn't give it to just everyone left the justice league, even if he had killed a member of the justice league...

And he knew his kids would act so as not to let them out of the league...

Everything would start from scratch in a matter of seconds and the world would be unprotected... Which wasn't convenient...

And so everyone watched the scene the shattered remains of Bruce Wayne...

And it would be like making a decision...

And they took him toward Earth and Gotham...

And so they told their children, and when they were close to declaring the end of the league of justice they were stopped by their own sons of Bruce...

There was forgiveness and tears and a lot of crying...

And he saw in his simulations that every time at no time did they all depend on bringing him back, and at no point gave up on him...

And every time either Damian or Dick had the idea of asking R'as for help and so they went towards a lazaro pit...

What was shot and falling and accurate...

And Damiam's idea followed by Dick to take to lazaro pits...

Stayed days in discussion took a month of Bruce Wayne's exile to recover from alcoholism and thus prolonged detoxification treatment in another country...

And a month of infiltration into the league of shadows...

And so they donated all the members Sara and Yvana entered with extreme mastery and speed and stole information and key locations...

And meanwhile the justice league and its associates then went to ask Ras al ghul for help...

And he knew that this scenario would happen he saw several times...

It was the first time Ras had seen a person in pieces in this state...

And when before he was kidnapped he implanted nanites inside his body, which would accumulate nutrients and absorb data and substances that would be from the lazaro well, and by his they would absorb any suspicious form of substance that would be inserted into his body...

And he took his curiosity the best, anyway he thought that if the lazaro pit could bring a living being into such a state, he could bring everything himself...

And so it was weeks of testing and improvement of the well...

And all the information was copied, they were quick and accurate...

And so they were not located and could not be perceived ...

Until he put everyone together there watching the goals...

Where they begged the devil's head, even of course without needing him was really curious...

But the curiosity of the devil's head was greater than what would happen if i brought someone in this state...

And that was used in your favor...

And he remembered it was rebuilt, but it had been more than ten days to bring him back...

And what the energy he accumulated was essential...

And so it took months to rebuild his body and two more months for him to wake up, inside the lazaro pit he just didn't wake up and there he was unconscious for months more than three months where he was put in a bed which lasted six months of unconsciousness...

The members of the justice league came to visit him for several days...

And gradually he talked to his unconscious form...

Not realizing they were used as a scapegoat...

And so he wasn't conscious, which took weeks that took weeks to get back together and then almost two weeks to wake up...

But when he woke up he wasn't him anymore...

And he remembered that at that same time Lupus an Indian wizard who was helping Joe Chill hide, was acting and using mental control in some members...

And he took advantage of that thought, both villains did not give credibility to a man who allegedly would be in extensive brain damage possibly dead or recovering...

And so he wouldn't be considered a rival or someone to worry about being stopped...

And worst days of anyone's life to take care of a crazed man...

Hate anger, grudge... Creating and simulating these emotions and heart rate control were essential at a time like this...

Could the world not just live without it... , at least for a few weeks?

And that had made him unstable...

More than unstable...

And he realized that if he used it in his favor, guilt was tasty and so he would use it better and so he diverted the attention of several of his criminals and members of the justice league...

And he was taken to the fortress of solitude...

What they thought would take weeks took months and interim a year...

And that's clear if in your best dreams and nightmares this wasn't real and undisputed...

And he took advantage of Lupus's powers and his Martian and the fact that he used controlled Martians and trapped in dreams in his plan...

And he was a great actor... and so he took advantage of the fact that Lupus was gradually controlling the emotions of the justice league, inducing them to believe that nothing wrong was happening around him...

And he realized at times that they tried to probe his mind...

And at times he realized that they knew what he was doing, but they didn't interfere with anything...

The illusions in which he could tell if it could be real or not...

His friends, colleagues and family were actually well used...

Lupus or Ghost Wolf as it was known in the underworld was very ingenious...

And he was acting through the shadows kidnapping some enemies, but he ignored them and his allies and girlfriends...

And so it prolonged in his dreams...

15 long days of sleep dreams each time...

And that was in the dreams of members of the justice league...

And to improve his performance he tried his best in being an actor...

And so he tried suicide, several times he screamed cheated and so he was arrested, did not eat, and had a moment of lucidity when he completely lost the memory of why he was there, when it came to happen...

And he knew they would do anything to keep him alive and even if he tried for it they would just feel guilty...

And this memory loss alternated between the sudden moments of lucidity and ranged between unconsciousness...

And it resumed all over again, Superman and Diana and the Martian, their telepathic contact was not enough to simply control an unstable mind, which was unaware and reason.

At least that's what the Martian thought of attempts to get into his mind, not realizing he was wrong...

And they were there for a while exiled to take care of Bruce...

But they never took care of him again.

Inthe early days of his care when he didn't seem to wake up he was taken to Gotham...

And from Gotham they had no contact with him anymore...

And he used the fact that he induced Alfred to keep the league away, the fault was really a powerful weapon...

And only after he returned to Gotham months later only blinded according to a few...

And they found out the hard way that coming back wasn't what he wanted, convinced them to let him go several times.

And then he came out almost naked from the fortress one of these times he was walking outside in the middle of the snow, he almost died...

He used knives and other utensils to kill himself, sabotaged the fortress system...

He attacked the three bites and sometimes continued to recite the law of order and so many ways to annoy...

He recited the laws of humanity human rights...

The fourth amendment... All guidelines of laws established by man and the fourth amendment of the United States of America...

And singing felt good and again refused to eat, and so he saw the pain in his eyes, but didn't care he made everyone think he went crazy, and was not seen by his children, sometimes Alfred appeared who came out in tears of his screams , and his lack of control, was tied to bed...

And that's how it took a year and it was after several attempts, after that Alfred went toward the fortress that the idea he gave his butler was quite effective, and after a week to go back to sleep and not wake up anymore and so without hope he was sent to G otham...

And when he actually returned to normal, but his butler without the knowledge of his associates he was sent for treatment in another country, and they had no contact with him until he returned to Gotham and so he spent most of his time sleeping and in his room...

And his children each avoided contact with the league members, for some time he had no contact with them...

And in the meantime, the relationship between Lois and Clark wasn't going well...

And he thought that even though he pretended to sleep and the constant patience and company and his Superman care, Lois would be really jealous and in trouble at marriage...

And he loved Bruce and loved Diana and loved J ́onn, and in turn he had pain only in looking at his friend from afar unconscious and no longer woke up...

Or when I woke up, it was an uncontrolled beast...

The Martian felt lonely, he thought a lot about Superman, and he didn't see both heroes anymore...

And so they were like flashback he had glimpses of moments when he saw nothing there, he didn't see Batman blinking and return to normal...

And so he saw a flash a strange image of an empty building, he saw a room and people who looked after an empty room...

And all that was just dreams...

The fact that in the midst of Brainiac and Luthor's attack, this scenario might not happen and he might not go through it, or simply make sure no one could see where he would end up...

Dick seemed like a mixture of disgust and compassion towards members of the justice league...

They managed at a cover-up cost that Bruce really was Batman...

And Dick managed to cover up that Bruce was fine, of course in another country in rehab...

And they used the fact that there was mental control and really controlled the Martian...

And of course amid a scandal sparked by a jealous woman, to which no one remembered that Bruce Wayne was actually in another country allegedly doing experimental treatment against cancer...

And that's what possibly... And they wanted them to believe, possibly...

And he had been awake for a long time, in his opinion it was better that he was the victim than the aggressor...

And so he saw a serious problem between Diana, Lois, Clark and J'onn and that was that they felt a pain of conscience... But it was fast...

And it was all just a Luthor plan that was controlled with subtleties he just took advantage of Luthor's plan to stay away, and a Martian who had the ability to change shape...

And he just took advantage of this scene of this situation, it wasn't him who provoked were others...

And he found out before Luthor, and being kidnapped he had microscopic devices behind his eyeballs...

And of course he was fine, but he was going to go through a transition...

And so while the circus caught fire all the heroes Diana Superman and J ́onn were called to testify in court in front of the cameras...

When it was declared that Bruce Wayne suspected of paedophilia, Clarck did not know what to do, he had no emotionalcontrol.

And enough to go against the allegations, or against them, gradually they just didn't know if they wanted to be with Diana or Lois... in a few hours I lost forgiveness to Lois and stood on a tightrope... And... Not... Well,...

And in the midst of that there was the conflict between his son, the child wanted to believe that his father really was innocent and that Bruce Wayne was evil for making his parents fight

And he once again controlled, before it is clear that he asked for forgiveness, Lois had spread an alleged case of pedophilia involving Bruce Wayne with a poor family of a boy who was sent away...

And in the meantime he tried to keep John away from the family crisis which was difficult...

That according to the three should not be revealed...

And he couldn't reveal...

After week of police investigation that culminated in a trial, while he was kept sedated to avoid the pain of change...

And he commanded a legion of lawyers who followed Amastheists' orders...

And in the midst of that one of the nurses in the hospital was mentally controlled subtly and so he put his mouth on the trombone...

And he was controlled by a psychic...

There was a place where Bruce Wayne would be a private clinic...

South of Gotham...

And it was at this time that Lois received an anonymous phone call to an informant warning that where Bruce Wayne was, she was helped by other detectives and so she discovered the private clinic south of Gotham...

And that he would be taken to another country for prolonged treatment next week...

And before that she would have a chance to meet her...

And she knew in her mind she knew that it was all staging and that she would unravel and that at that time she would show the world who really was Bruce Wayne who had seduced her husband...

And so before being summoned to deport her bribed a hospital employee and entered the scene, which she actually saw left her almost passed out...

He had done his best, at best he would die as a martyr a great hero, but not always being a hero was enough, who would know if he were able to do enough...

There was that alien weapon out going to know where it went through several planets, and had destroyed all the planets in its path...

There was a chance to destroy that spider-shaped weapon from the inside out...

He could infiltrate theshadow league and happen to continue like this in ras's lair. from justice to Brainiac, and Darkseid...

Amazingly he saved Ras and even less troubling saved Darkseid, managed to hack into that spider gunship.

And it would be easy, he was able to translate, but the defenses were powerful, he had managed to neutralize the defenses at the last minute.

He looked at every nano machine and there was there in that nerve brain center of that destructive machine, something like that data compiled from all the planets that passed.

Data as accumulated knowledge of data and converted into electric waves by traversing all that central nervoussystem.

And it would be a waste just to leave there, and then destroy all that machinery, but also if he didn't, he would just let that thing go through Thepokolips and then the earth.

Then he connected that infernal looking machinery and an immense needle came loose and went straight into his skull passing through his cerebellum.

And his scream was shrill, he groaned squeaking in agony, though the demon's head fell unconscious there and the others were struggling with spider defenses.

That moment of agony passed after minutes he commanded all the information, there directly electric waves converted into brainwaves there at that time sending all the information, billions of lives and direct knowledge to him and at the same time he induced self-destruction, it is clear a good chance of being saved and information serves something.

And at worst he would die and everything would be lost, after all a weapon of mass destruction and biological weapon would serve no use at all, what utility would bring after all.

And the next moment if he destroyed himself, that was amazing, he thought to himself, for him it was too late to save himself, but at least he would save everyone or somehow be brought back...

Just the darkness, strange and comfortable and given and a lot of data there was something very interesting there...

At another time in space while he felt being engulfed by space and data from alien races he heard something inside his mind connected that big brain saying start hibernation...

He did in his last moments alive, if he could call so everyone inside ships while his body was minutes from space and being caught by a Superman he saw before the blood darkness... Your blood... an arm destroyed a part of his brain into pieces heads, and so many others, tears and so on, like a distant echo...

Meanwhile the justice league asked the shadow league for help, Talia herself in anguish

Dad, dad. Father... please... -Talia begged in despair. " Help the...

Ras Al Ghul, as much as he wanted to kill again, no doubt he felt indebted to the dark knight was afraid he could notsave.

Andle knew he could bring the dead, but the damage to the bomb was theextensive that hestill remembered, the wells were able to resuscitate, but not regenerate, a tissue destroyed by such damage...

After all the dark knight, there was no leg a part of the change arm without a part of the waist, as if already blown, and a part of the face...

There was and clear trial and error, he could try, he could simply increase the full capacity of the lazaro wells...

He did his best, he needed plants and the best way to increase the regenerative rate...

He placed the dark knight three times in the pit and after these attempts, he left the dark knight for several hours, unsuccessfully or resuscitation, on a protective ramp, and so without answers, then he put him in a protective liquid tube and tubes and probes and catheters in a cryogenic tube...

He was in his lab at that very moment researching a way to improve the well, and so fell asleep resting on a clipboard...

It was hours of work, no progress, exhausted to say the least...

In the midst of this he dreamed, even if he did not realize in his dream in the midst of darkness he fell into a room...

The devil's head... - You heard a whisper...

He was in a large room, illuminated

Regenerative cells... heard a whisper... Family was the dark knight... in the darkness...

A grasnar a huge crow came towards her open wings and occupying the shape of a young-looking woman, no more than 15 years white hair and white skin red eyes like snow, a huge and long, barefoot white dress, flowing straight hair that floated like a glow, and so long and bright...

He followed her toward a bridge passing through a deep well, and so she took the hand of the dark knight... passing through this deep well... stopping right in a tunnel a deep and golden well...

Looking at the depth... and a sign around him heard...

Super regenerative cells... derived from stem cells, the sudden changes of the environment as if it showed an air video and showed the human genome...

You develop them among various aspects of human creation cells that respond to the environment taken from stem cells and plants in the growth phase they are powerful sometimes applied directly to the bone marrow, but can becumulative.

And if you can get it multiply using RNA multiplying with cells equal to cancer cells, they multiply...

And so he woke up he went straight into his computer and in the super regenerative cell research, capable of regenerating dead tissues and destroyed parts where they could regenerate even amputated parts...

And so he proceeded both in tissues and in amputee parts extracting amniotic and embryonic fluid, it was an immense tank by the way, any part once destroyed had beenregenerated.

And it would be rebuilt, in the design of this, a huge pool in the cave below with a staircase looking gelatinous.

And so it was colored as bluish of a thick water and so put inserting the liquid directly into Bruce Wayne's bone marrow with electrodes probes and cords, and so he stayed there for five days.

And then when time was passing slowly he began to see results, gradually so much part of his head, braçhis legs waistand neck, bones muscle veins, organs that were lost and the heart damaged.

And it was restored, they were creating as if they were crusts, muscles, as if it were wrapped in a gooking cocoon and just as it was a second skin, it gradually regenerated creating brain mass bone.

And after some more time breathing within thats liquidcrust growing bone growingmuscle, increasing muscle mass.

And so he went down to that bottom to pluck spare pieces by gradually breathing and taking time to regenerate lungs, and breathing on his own, but still unconscious.

Then these days they turned weeks into an unconscious state while the unconscious bat man breathed that submerged liquid in fetal form without moving.

He had gradually regained part of consciousness and when he had realized that he could he had moments of only seconds of consciousness when seconds of small times spitting blood and regenerating his arms and legs...

He had put the unconscious man lying face down there a day was his arms and part of his head bandaged...

He heard a whisper and even a hoarse breathing voice and so passed the tracks through his unconscious body, and saw aneye.

And the eyeisthe intense andbright blue, which was not bandaged opening and saw for the first time the man looking at him without being able to stir a cough of blood and then speak...

Why is that? - He asked without moving, seeing the devil's head sitting next to him with a smile of satisfaction on his face dropping the book and addressing him with a stethoscope and thus putting on his back listening to his heart...

He tried to move, but stillnotthe weak, was kept in place by the hands of R the ones that so asked with his head leaning against the pillow ...

Why is that? " Asked the bat man...

Why what, Detective? " Said R as in response.

\- Why... - It took air and continued. "Why did you save me. "Finally he asked.

\- I owe you a debt. "Said the devil's head.

\- Oh... - I said. How convenient. And so he fell into unconsciousness again and so spent the days being massaged by a cream in hisbody.

And so looking at his body sometimes groped him and finally still changed the tracks, his hard limbs to the movement and being helped the basic needs in the middle consciousness...

And one day he repeated the question still weak, when he wakes up on a particular day...

That's all? "Bruce continued... - You could have left me dead. " I said.

\- No... - Rosnou Ras.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He continued. " Looking curiously.

You'd be a martyr. " Ras said. "I owe you, most people must too... - He said.

\- I do it for my daughter, too. " Ras said. And I do it for myself... - I'd conclude.

Ahh. " I finally said... – I can't move too much, but I think I can get up... - I said turning aside... – how convenient Ras, but failing uselessly to get up, falling back to bed half forced by the hands of older man...

\- Why would it be like this... - I said. "If you bother to let me live... - He said.

On any day after weeks of getting better as he began walking, the devil's head already turns his entire body and so only a robe covered him while removing the tracks from his body.

And so while Ras removed the tracks from his body, he remembered that his eyes or most of his body were blown up...

He saw his arms legs and all his body as new, after all without scars and so wondered half lethargic to where he had gone all the knowledge he sucked from that spider ship...

Still weak, but he could walk and move, but there was always a ubu next to him or the Ras himself who accompanied him he had an immense desire to stick in that well that one day woke up on a day likethis.

And when he started spitting blood and so he was thrown into that strange tank, there were taps and small parts that self-generated and he liked to stay inside that well, that jelly water, he felt good and breathed inside it...

And so he felt Ras's hands every time he woke up these days stroking his body, even though he felt uncomfortable still felt indebted toRas.

And even if he was stillin debit, even though the devil's own head passed his hands on him these days passing the cream on his body that was once less hard... and stronger, and so he trained him himself and was still mute, knew that Ras would not change.

And he would continue to be a terrorist simply, but he still felt compelled not to resist his attacks...

He asked in one day.

How long have I been here. " He said without moving as Ras passed the cream on his buttocks,

Four weeksago, in another six weeks my daughter will come for you.

What is it? Why would Talia pick me up? " He asked.

\- We made a truce to bring you back. "The devil's head said. "In six weeks she would take you back to Gotham if you are brought to life towards Gotham.

\- Four weeks of trying to resurrect you.

\- You know... - Ras said in a day after months of stroking his body with his hands massaging this was bothered since he didn't move too much these days...

\- I didn't tell the whole truth. " he said.

What would it be? " Bruce asked.

\- Do you feel something, for me, besides rivalry, or that would make me yoursuccessor? " Bruce asked.

He made an expression of admiration. "All right, i'm going to go " I said. - That's it. - It concluded. - I'm not going to change... - I said. But I have feelings. " He said. I love you, Detective. " I said finally.

You can stay with me for a while. " I said. – Knowing beyond the devil's head, feeling the pleasure I can grant. " He said.

He moved restlessly, while the man handled him massaging his body, breathing with difficulty, and so he felt restless, while the man handled him and turned him into bed down his body stopping in his abdomen with the cream, and said at last after a m omento like that.

\- I expected something like that. " I said.

\- Where this will take us, I don't know, but as long as I'm here, even if it's not better and functional, you can do whatever you want, but I don't know later. " Said Bruce...

I'm going to take it. " I said. But I have a condition. " I said. Ra.

\- Which one.

\- Don't interfere with my business and my plans. " He said. "Stay by my side. " I said. And I will leave a Guard Ubu by your side. " I said.

I'm going to take it. " Bruce said.

And so he approached and bent down getting on top of him and grabbed his chin and took his lips.

He didn't think it would bethefast, it made him apprehensive and afraid, without moving, he was handled, Ras opened his robe revealing his naked body and passing the regenerative cream lasciviously and languida groping his hips legs and chest.

And andle licks his neck ducking down and getting on top of him, Ra himself withdrew minutes and coming back with a glass of cream that cream with full glass, then and sat out and removing his own pants and underwear he had to rub himself in Bruce's creamy body, and taking his lips, and stroking his body by kissing his lips he ran out of reaction and so Ras opened his mouth sticking his tongue his palate his mouth sky, his teeth...

And so he started a fleetge his penises both getting hard and he feels the moaning like a real letowhat wouldra be.

And the man getting between his legs and rubbing himself in each other getting harder and harder.

He spread his legs and said at the same time that cold cream and he said.

\- This regenerative cream, besides being edible, and a great lubricant. " I said. " My invention he is cold too

It was cold passed directly around his penis, and pumped him... really it was cold he put going through his wrinkled hole...

And he was going to rape him here and now...

And he could simply deny it, but the plan was essential and fundamental was when in the midst of putting his finger inserting into his hole that he felt the cold, his lips on his, demanding hunger, and needy.

He doesn't know when he raised his arms to Ra'sshoulders, but they're entrenched in the gray skin of the robe. Ra passes a thumb on his cheek, signaling it to open his mouth wider and Bruce immediately obeys.

And he starts passing his hands smells of cream around his nipple and sucking like a lollipop, he was starting to moan.

The resulting kiss takes a groan from him and the sharp embarrassment cuts through the mist of what was beginning to emerge in his mind...

And the problem resulting from pleasure and sex, and the endless loss of control he acquired, and he was very vocal in sex,

And before Ra's _smiles _ against him and the feeling dissolves.

\- I'm an alpha wolf, Batman. " he said. And I must be treated as such. "He said again starting to kiss him.

He is satisfied alpha and that knowledge settles as fire in his belly.

The kiss breaks, but Ra keeps his hand on Bruce's burning cheek, gently stroking as Bruce moans at him.

Can you move? Ra asks him.

\- I want to fuck you somewhere else. " Says Ra.

Bruce nods, not trusting hisvoice, and he was afraid about having sex with Ra.

Good . - Ra says.

He closes a door behind them and Bruce barely realizes that they are in a new room before Ra is slipping the mantle off his shoulders.

The sight silences him, he had never seen Ra without the deep green cloth wrapped around his shoulders, somehow his vision without him was unbearably more intimate than seeing him naked would be.

He doesn't realize that his Alpha wolf is putting him in a bed until Ra put him down on it as well.

\- Tira. - Ra orders him.

Bruce strives to obey, forcing his body to move.

His fingers are hard and numb, he knows he should be putting his uniform off neatly, but it's hard enough just to take it off.

He is trembling with need and he doesn't know for sure if it's anticipation, his breathing picking up his throat as he forces the cloth away from his burned skin.

The cold air makes his bare skin tingle as he put down his robe and bandages, and he was covered in regenerative cream.

And eland realizehow close Ra is looking at him.

The hairs on the back of the neck get up and a shiver passes over it. Ra's resting his hand on his back.

\- You're doing well.

And pleasure bursts into Bruce's stomach in praise, running through him in a heat wave as he feels the snowfall of his head to his toes.

Forcing his dormant body to obey, he hooks his fingers around the waist of his pants.

His breathing hitches in his throat as he drags them down his thighs.

His hole is wrinkled and firm, and he feels his ghost fingers before.

And Ras approaches helps him by pulling his underwear through, sticking it to his pants and the feeling of smooth-soaked fabric brushing against his thighs makes his breath pick up his throat.

He is aware of alpha's eyes flat on him as he leans over to untangle the black pants from his feet.

A fresh semen thread drips between the tip of your penis and rolls through the thigh.

He bites his lip to fight his embarrassment in his excitement being so obvious.

He slowly straightens himself, even if he doesn't really want it, and silently asks for more orders.

\- Well. - Ra says softly, his hand still resting on Bruce's back.

His other hand tilts Bruce's head rewards him with a kiss on his exposed neck.

Bruce sighs at him, the sensation of alpha's warm body so close to his bare skin making his stomach vibrate with pleasure.

He barely notices the change down from alpha's other hand until he brushes over sensitive skin around his hole and he had more of that cold cream picking up without him noticing.

And while the devil's head watched he coats his fingers with more of the cream he almost jumps with his finger surrounding him, while Ra holds him there and inserting a wet, icy finger into him.

He sighs and feels the tensions piling up.

And Ra clicks on the disapproving language. Bruce forces himself to relax and gets a comforting kiss on his neck,while he opensitup and begins to insert his finger into histight hole...

He tries to make himself stay relaxed as trails and while Ra inserts another of his fingers over his smooth hole.

He is so _sensitive _ that his body wants to move away from the strange and intense sensation.

His hole contracts to the touch and Ra keeps him there inserting him pushing and pulling.

The soft exploratory press of the tips of your alpha wolf's callous fingers stimulates the production of more semen from the tip of your penis.

It's trickling down the thighs now, making a mess between your legs. He's panting, but that turns into a scream when Ra's presses a fingertip in.

He's tense on instinct.

\- Relax. - Ra's orders he and Bruce breathe and with a trembling moan as he forces himself to obey.

Ra allow him to prepare on the Alpha's shoulders as he slowly presses his finger inside it.

Bruce's breath shudders, his shoulders tremble, but he obeys the order to stay relaxed.

Their guts writhe with the desire to tense around the invading finger, but he forces them to still as ra's traces of his interior.

The feeling of changing the cream within it is a kind of pleasure he had never imagined before icy and tastes.

His eyes close when he focuses entirely on obeying Ra's order.

His breathing hitches as his second finger slides, but he tries to contain himself and loosen groans and feels Ra smile against his neck.

By slowly swinging his fingers in and out of Bruce's flat hole, he feels getting used to the sensation.

It's weird, not at all as he thought it would be, but it's making some of that terrible cavity any easier inside it.

After the initial shock, the feeling of being finger is really... Soothing. Ra maintains a slow and steady pace that allows him to adjust to the new sensation as he worked open. Bruce breathes a tremendous sigh as his hole is stretched open.

The cream begins to drip from your fingers and your hole making a mess of your thighs makes the movement smoother, but the sound of what is _obscene._

It has never been filled like this before, but even after Ra adds a third finger is not _enough._

He moans aloud and inwardly rebukes himself for his lack of composure in front of the devil's head.

Instead, he feels a gentle and comforting buzz against his neck and another wave of satisfaction that he was pleasing the Alpha.

Ra strokes his other hand over Bruce's chest, making him tense as he runs his fingers over the hard nipples of his nipples.

When his fingers recede all the way Bruce opens his eyes, looking at Ra with dark eyes.

\- Sit down.- Ra's orders and his legs knead him.

He waits obediently, catching his breath as his gaze sets on the Alpha wolf in front of him. Ra's seriously begins to undress or better just open the braguilha of the pants and unbutton some buttons of his shirt.

Bruce is paralyzed by vision, like a moth to a flame.

He is frozen, completely unable to move as the demon's head takes his time to undress to fold neatly and put aside his clothes.

It seems almost blasphemous just to testify. Ra's was the Head of the League of Assassins, an Alpha who claimed dominion over his own death.

He seemed to be courting disaster just to get all his attention. Bruce had never thought of him in human terms, it was amazing and exciting to see him as a human being rather than a leader.

His muscles curl tanned skin, the body of the Alpha wolf is as perfected as a weapon as it was possible to be.

A potent mixture of fear, envy and lust boils into your stomach. When he straightens Bruce sees that despite the absolute control of his Ra bearing is difficult.

Makes your inside vibrate.

Ra's steps toward him with a slow and deliberate floor and the desire to present Bruce's blows _hard._

He lays on the bed and spreads his legs to the Alpha wolf.

The cloth of the mantle he feels so good against his bare skin, he can not help, but draw it closer around him to heat the alpha perfume is soaked in Ra growl, but it is not a growling threat.

There's something darkly possessive about it that sends a shiver over Bruce's skin.

He wants this Alpha wolf to claim it.

He arches his hips to ra's, giving him the best angle to get into it.

\- You haven't received sex penetration before, have you? Ra asks quietly.

Bruce shakes his head.

No, you're my first man. " he said.

He says in a small coaxar and tries not to shudder in anticipation as ra grips his thighs and keeps them inposition.

Well, good. I prefer virgins, no need to unlearn bad habits

\- Our dear alpha wolf says softly. " Relax. - He orders.

Bruce's heart still jumps into his neck as he feels the Alpha erection head touches his flat hole.

His fingers tighten the green cloth of the mantle as he forces his body to relax and accept the Rooster of the Alpha.

Slowly Ra begins to push in and he growls and thirty his teeth.

Tight. - Rosna Ra.

The heat is sending waves of sensation crackling on your skin.

Ra's personal smell is the smell of the dominant Alpha, a perfume he claimed and controlled his life since he joined the League of Assassins until he barely realized he was there.

Now, the source of what was so close to him smellfills his world and demands his grateful submission.

The sharpness of _the excitement _in this perfume makes your self-control melt.

He introduces himself to Ra as hard as he can, without words begging to be claimed by him.

Alpha's self-control maintains, he presses to slow down and firmly.

Bruce's breathing sounds between his teeth clenched as Ra slowly pushes at him.

The penis full of veins and long thick and beautiful with a tip its hot head slowly entering inside it.

And the power of the Alpha wolf was much greater than his fingers, it's a tight fit, even with his open stretched hole from alpha's fingers earlier.

He feels his burn as his hole is stretched by Alpha's penis.

He never thought he might feel so _full, _ but Ra is still pushing more than he thought he could take and yet his body still found a way to fit him in.

He sighs at the feeling of it.

Waves of pleasure range from its core to to your toes.

God is almost too much he feels very full wanting to kick out from within him...

His thighs are already shaking, and Ra is only in half. He's never going to be able to take her, he's going to pass out.

It's so good, because no one told you how good it felt to have a man's dick fill him up.

The terrible void inside it is filled and then more and it moans aloud with the feeling.

It's big, it's so big, how could something be so big? And you don't stop coming in.


	2. Chapter 2

18

He didn't think it was possible to feel it full panting and filled completely squeezing around Ra's penis he feels his veins for all him compressing that limb inside him.

His body wants to reject this unknown sensation before it gets too overwhelming, he forces him to accept everything the Alpha wolf wants to give.

Even when he moves away from the intensity of the new sensations, he obeys the order given to him and relaxes.

His fingers tighten the mantle and his eyes tighten tightly enclosed looted as he forces everything below his waist to stand still.

Its upper body bows against the bed, discovering the neck as a grunt of effort leaves your teeth clenched.

The grunt becomes a scream, then a groan like Ra somehow manages to fit more of himself into the man below him.

A light brush of warm skin causes him to open his eyes while Ra rests his hand on Bruce's chest.

Alpha's green eyes almost seem to shine as he looks at Bruce.

\- You're still tense.- He says with a disappointed grimace on his _cute hawkish face._

\- I'm sorry. -Groaned him. - Bruce tries to say. - But, you're too big. - Bruce can coax. I'm trying to.. . - And he gass.

_-_ Stop trying - Ra's orders gently. - You are still fighting for an illusion of control.

\- Give up control Bruce Wayne. " Order. - Submit to me completely, give me all of you. - His hand falls on Bruce's chest. - Be my companion.

Words pull another groan from Bruce as they infiltrate him.

Here and now with Ra's cock buried deep inside,and beats his testicles, he's all inside it,to the root and he himself feels the hairs of Ra's groin, mowing him, and they were soft and there's nothing he wants more than to please him.

And he's on top of him and at the same time he's inside him, nipples with hard nipples and sweating.

His eyes slide closed again as he lets the heat break over him.

He gives up control entirely for the biological unit to be mated.

Tiny groans and deprived groans leave his mouth while Ra's length is centimeter by inch into it by entering into it, he can feel every vein of his penis on his inner walls.

His body contracts and tries to get away from the sensation, but Ra won't let him.

He grabs Bruce's thighs tighter and pushes past the spasms, calming them down in the process.

There's a feeling as if something has broken inside it and Bruce moans openly as Ra hips press flush against him.

All the tension disappears from its lower body as it gives everything to the Alpha wolf between the legs.

He misses the satisfied smile on the face of the assassins' league master, and while delights in the feeling of being completely filled by the penis of the Alpha wolf, his alpha wolf.

The pain of heat was completely smoothed, replaced by even more intense pleasure.

He can't raise his head.

\- Like a hot peach – Rosna Ra looking directly into her eyes.

\- Fuck ... _have sex._ Bruce moans, so he remembers his place. - My Master of Apologies - Said.

\- Unnecessary. - Ra's long fingers sway on his stomach, putting pressure on the spot where his was buried inside the man beneath him.

Bruce moans. - This is an appropriate time for profanity.– The Wolf Alpha presses a long kiss to the exposed length of the bat's neck. - And under these circumstances you don't need to call me Master.

Your Alpha wolf is the appropriate term of address.

Ra, my beloved, my lover. " I said. "Because I'm inside you. "He said he still stopped inside him. We're closer and I'm you. " He said stroking his body squeezing his lower belly and pressing down his penis that rested hard between his stomachs, dripping.

\- yes, my alpha wolf. - Bruce says softly and the term seems to tingle in the tongue.

\- Good. - Ra says softly and that the only word of praise makes Bruce shudder.

Ra reaches out and passes his fingers through Bruce's hair, sweating his heat cushioning her dark hair.

Bruce whines and leans towards the touch.

Ra leans over and puts his tongue around the neck of the man to whom he is between his legs.

Bruce sighs and he turns into a sharp moan as Ra lets his teeth brush all bites on his adam's apple and he feels his heat smell scented in his neck.

\- You're mine. "You're all mine. - Said. - Today you belong to me. – Growl he. - You don't know how long I wanted it.

Yes, i'm sorry. Alpha, alpha. Bruce manages to say between sighs,after all he was the greatest detective in the world.

"I know how much. " he said. "I realized how you look at me. " I said.

Your whole body is shaking around the penis dandRa,but it's so good.

Then Ra pulls back a little and the smooth cream of that hot hard length that moves inside it chokes on a half-sobbing scream, half panting pure stimulation,and it starts to come in and out.

\- Tight, you're like heaven. " I said with every charge. "Everything I wished for. - Entering again

Get out, in and out. "You don't know how much. – A growl like a beast that has just been liberated enters and leaves faster and faster. And I'm going to love your body. - Going out and going - The time I've waited for. - Between its growls and the beats in and out.

The feeling is totally strange and completelyelusive.

Let me hear you _scream, _ my beloved.

He pops his hips and Bruce screams for him, a long and severe raw red sound of pleasure so intense that it becomes pain.

Ra's doesn't give you time to adjust even though squeezing around the penis feeling your veins and your length putting everything and taking it all away at once...

And as he pushes back and the rhythm becomes punisher by entering and leaving inside and outside of it.

It's the sweetest torture he's ever experienced, agony and mixed ecstasy so close that he can't distinguish them.

He feels he's going to explode or be torn apart, but that he'd like to get the experience.

Thought is driven out of his head, there is nothing but sweet suffering, devastating pleasure and he feels he is _dying _ all over again in a whole new way.

And Ra utters profanity after profanity he fucks him with will by marking with his nails on his hips pressing and trapping him between the deep stockwork putting all his length inside him.

He just knows he has a shock wave body of the pleasure of pain sweeping him.

He screams and screams and screams, tears flow from his white, envious eyes and his lungs burn with the struggle to breathe.

He doesn't just feel Ra's penis, and he's digging his nails in the man's chest beneath him,making him arch and tense the way he wants.

A feeling too intense to be just called pleasure builds on your chest, then explodes, but instead of dispersing the sensation remains and builds.

The sensation accumulates more and more, he is drowning in it, he is burning, he is electrified.

And he was just screaming capes and moaning through his attacks inside him.

He loses control of how many times he reaches orgasm just for the feeling of continuing to grow.

And the overwhelming move he fucks him by hitting a spot inside him that makes him see stars, sucking his neck biting his adam's apple.

\- And he screams and moans. Where...

And at this point he keeps hitting this very point that drives him crazy.

And in the midst of that Ra is declaring vows of love.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Rosna Ra in the midst of movements. Yes, i'm sorry. " I said. Here? And he beats more and more frantic.

At this same point where he makes him scream and has overwhelming sensations he moans and refoleges.

Here, here. – Confirm when Ra continues to hit this same place without making a mistake.

The place where it makes you scream more and more acute and scandalous.

And he screams. Yes, i'm sorry. " Rosna Ra, he licks his neck bites his collarbone to bury the most.

Your prostate. And he frantically reaches that same place that makes him scream and puts his hands trapping him there while he fucks him willingly without ever making a mistake where he beat.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Ra said.

And your hands on your nipples sucking and biting like a vampire.

He's sure he faints as the man pulls back, only to be shocked back to consciousness when he pushes back.

His vision is claimed in strobe flashes in black and white.

He trained to endure the most horrific tortures known toman, but does not pleasure sex, that moment made him feel more than a simple torture...

They didn't hold a candle for it.

You're mine. - Rosna with possessivity.

I'm yours. – Agrees amid overwhelming movements

Inside and outside him, when he felt the eminent orgasm, that blow after a blow without mistake without mercy inside him hitting that bundle of nerves that made him see stars...

And now he's seen the darkness that took him through orgasm.

When he returns to his body is pale, weak and trembling with exhaustion and Ra is still moving insidehim, and he continues to go back and forth in and out of it.

His breathing is hard and rattling in his throat as he struggles to breathe.

The terrible acute sensation is still stabbing his bowels overestimation and he realizes he's salivating over his chin.

Ra finds her lips in a punishing kiss without slowing down her rhythm.

He has no defense against Ra that snatches him or any desire to resist.

His body, his life existed for Ra. At least until that period is over or for as long as it lasts.

All that had happened in their brief existence was to allow them to meet.

And the marks of sashes that exist on your chin and throat nipples shining with the sweat of your body the smell of sex impregnating the air.

Ra seems destroyed as he leans over Bruce, his composure has broken completely.

Her well-combed hair is hanging loose over her forehead.

His eyes shine like slices of jade with lust.

The blood shines red in the clenched teeth.

Bruce never thought he'd see the Devil's Head so emotional.

Back with me beloved? He asks.

It's an old term for a man like him, it almost seems like... romantic for Bruce.

Bruce gets a nod.

Yes, my dear. - Andle weakly coaxa.

He doesn't know if he's allowed to call him Lover, the old-fashioned equal counterpart.

He doesn't remember when Ra started calling him that.

Ra is more or less pulling it upright, his fingers burying himself in Bruce's dark short curls.

A hand arranges Bruce's hands for him, although he can do little more than try to cling to his man'sback.

Muscle curls under his fingers as his Alpha keeps pushing for him. Bruce moans and Ra is about to kiss him, eventually breaking to breathe with a small growl.

His mouth goes to Bruce's stained neck already bruise. Ra leans over and licks the bright red beads of blood. Bruce whines.

It's good, isn't it? - Ra's growls in his ear. "Having a man between your legs claiming it, taking you, giving pleasure. - Said in the midst of the attacks. - And you should be mine, even for one night.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said finally. " My wolf

He tries and cannot correct the depths of feeling in a single syllable.

Pleasure is still building on it and threatening to oppress him at any time.

His chest rises and falls quickly and Ra puts his hand on him, stopping to shake a sensitive nipple and make the man below him falter.

Your nerves look like exposed wires.

He knows he's only coherent now because Rwants to talk to her.

\- I had planned to add it back to my league for a while.

\- If for a period of time. " He said.

\- And even if it's limited. - Ra whispers in his ear as brincando with a hair.

\- I had many plans to make sure you were forced to be my companion. –He said. - And I was right to produce the best way it was with a son. - But. - He said. - Not even that equals that moment.

And he looked. "I want to be with you, even if it was only for three weeks.

He leans close enough for Bruce to feel the faint pressure of him drawing in a breath his man feeling his warmth.

\- I wished for a long time- He said.

" And I thought. " he said.

" What a way for you to stand by my side. " I said.

\- To ensure that your lineage produces my heir. - The words make Bruce shudder.

\- You're too precious to waste for time. - Ra's whispers in his ear and strong fingers stroke Bruce's burning cheek, turning her toward him.

I said. " As he dug him up by hitting him in and out. - That just makes things easier.

\- You're going to give me a lot of good times together, aren't you?

\- Allow me a moment of happiness, and even if they arelimited?

Ra's whispers in his ear. - Many strong sons and daughters to serve the Shadows. " He said. - Nothing is equal to that.

\- Yes, Ra. - Said Bruce whispers back.

The thought of your children, how _strong _ they will be, thrills you.

\- What if for a moment of happiness. "I say I agree to make you happy, even if it's for a limited time. " Bruce said.

They're going to take the throat of the world between their teeth.

He wonders if that was something Ra told him...

Ra'stongue is inhim and goes overhis adam's apple.

Let's enjoy it. "Ra said.

Strengthening your bond.

He doesn't remember if he consented to be bittenif there's a soul moaning somewhere.

It doesn't matter now, there's time for everything...

To join the League of Assassins was to belong to Ra, even for a while.

And he had only been granted the privilege of having this property marked on his body.

_He's _always been Ra's. At least until that moment.

Now he would belong to Ra's even if it wasn't foreternity,but he'd be enjoying the now.

He moves lightly, bared his neck more so that his man had better access.

Ra's makes a thunderous bass growl of satisfaction and that makes Bruce proud.

His man's fingers press on his back above his spine, expertly working away muscle stiffness there.

Even when another electrifying shock of pleasure drips down Bruce's spine moans at how gentle he is.

He is exhausted, but he still finds the strength in him to move an arm enough that he is resting in the dark hair on the back of his man's neck who claimed it at that moment.

Ra pauses and for a moment a jolt of fear that he did something wrong shoots through Bruce.

His Alpha's eyes are known.

\- A fighter.- Ra says softly. - That's what made me sweet to you, dear Detective.

It allows Bruce to sweep his fingers through his dark hair, feeling moistened by the sweat of the effort.

Bruce doesn't know how long ago Ra must have been him up to get this job.

The warmth of the moment and the first of many, and the sense of accomplishment has always been the strongest, stole his ability to realize time.

Your body hurts the sex of pleasure love,but it's a good pain, the pain of being totally _claimed._

He leans over and snuggles up against Ra.

Andle feels no shame in panting while he revels in Ra's hot, rich smell was _his _even if it was for that moment and doesn't mind being a passenger or not.

Bruce leans over to kiss him.

He misses, kissing the jaw of his Alpha wolf instead of his lips.

Ra smiles and returns the kiss.

Somehow, the taste of your own blood in your Alpha's teeth is sweet.

\- I _want _ you,Ra. - Bruce whispers and has not meant anything so much since he was an eight-year-old in an alley in the dark.

What do you want from me loved? Ra asks him.

Bruce gets his body to obey long enough to wrap his legs around alpha's waist.

\- me, Ra. - He begs and Ra does something that makes him scream again.

And the man inside him teve the years of practice to get very good at it and he seems to know Bruce's body better than himself.

Ra's impulses, clicked, get rougher against him, swinging his body against the bed with the green cloth of the robe changing it and sticking to his skin.

His throat is sore to scream and he still can't stop himself.

The waves of painful pleasure are running through it like an electric current and it is _powerless _ and _sobbing _ and _desperate._

He is weak and he is _breaking down, _but even if his man's breath grows irregular and Ra presses a hungry kiss to his bleeding neck, Ra owns his body and soul.

Ra plays Bruce's answers as a musical instrument, composing a symphony of his sighs and screams.

My detective. He says by him willingly and without any control.

The bat's hands desperately rip off the back of his master the lord of the league of assassins,his body struggling to find each of Alpha's impulses.

It hurts, but it's good, but _it hurts._ Tears are dripping down his face again.

Bruce's begging him for something, he doesn't know what just he's desperate for it.

He hasn't cried like that in years, he hasn't wanted anything so bad in years.

He doesn't know what the terrible need is for ra to sigh against his neck and he _feels _ it.

One last howling scream is pulled from his burning lungs as the penis ejaculates liters then inside it.

And the orgasm ofthe Alpha wolf swells inside it and, fuck, he's sure it's going to blow it open like a balloon.

His body can't take him, but he _does _ and he completes it.

They compare, pleasure consumes Bruce at the very moment ra's seed begins pumping into his bowels.

His eyes take turns, his vision turns dark and there is nothing but happiness, pure happiness, which he had _never _ felt before.

This time Bruce takes longer to recover.

And the feeling of fullness creeps back to its members of its ends inside, the point where Ra was still inside him as the center of his pleasure.

The pains and pains he did not feel through the whole of his body become known.

He feels like it's been ten rounds in a combat pit.

His throat was stripped raw, he wouldn't be able to do much more than coaxar.

Even his vision still looks cloudy at the edges, as the light was not filtering properly.

Despite the persistent feeling that he has just been tortured, he feels fantastic.

The logical part of it knows that it is only the natural high of heat, and science still had to create a half drug so strong, but the instinctive part of it still has control of most of his brain.

A persistent doubt that he _should _ be more concerned with being bond marked flickers in his brain and is quickly erased.

He has a strong man and manly a mountain wolf claiming he will take care of him.

It is a _relief _ to stop fighting and trust yourself entirely for another being,once at least enjoy the moment that for that moment only, let out who knows in the future he can remember it fondly.

He can feel Ra is resting on him, his body entirely covered by the warmth of his man's strong body.

He can feel Ra's hot breath against his skin while Ra catches his breath.

The long, _strong _fingers of his Alpha wolf caress the place above his stomach,and he sees where his scars would be, and thinks about his mission and how he would look after a while.

He thinks that if he were a woman, he wolf should be pregnant, he's so full of man's seeds laughing in fun.

And que he can feel that make his belly bulge where he is the penis buried inside it.

The thought of fullness and peace did not horrifie him as it would have been yesterday and or at another time, but he thinks about his life being easy in this sense and not worrying about the use of condoms, and how to forget life out there was easy.

As Ra works the pains of his body and whispers terms of affection in his ear in four different languages all he feels is ... Peace. He didn't think he could still feel peace...

The satisfaction he didn't think he would ever feel remains, even if Ra's penis is inside him soft is drained into him and he pullsout.

And leaving the man beneath him, full of his semen who begins to drain forming a puddle beneath him soaking the sheets now stained and dirty.

He sings comfortably in his bones as he takes his man's hand and Ra pulls him to his feet.

He takes the mantle of the bed, the green cloth still soaked in the smell of sex and the warmth of his body,anddrapes it around Bruce's shoulders.

Let's go, let's go, let " I said. "Let's take a shower...

And so they did...

And he went to shower with the pains of ghost penetration inside him and Ra patiently wiping into his hole by removing his fluids from inside him and hugged after a while.

And when leaving the shower Ra helps him dry with a towel and kisses by his face, and he takes him back to his room...

And he lies clean clothes and dries him waiting and he wears it...

And in the five days he kisses him and rubs him, still feeling the painhe takes toward the table spreading his papers falling to the ground and pushes her lying on her and opening his pants pulling his panties and does something he never thought he would do...

And he opens his shirt sucking and pinching his nipples and pumping his penis and starts lowering and sucking more down his penis and squeezing him and sucking his testicles and squeezing...

Let me know when you're coming. - Rosna Ra.

And he only settles down when he's maneuvered.

And he stands between his legs and sucks by sticking his tongue firmly and wet into his anus, he shoves some still tight fingers around fingers and tongue...

And his penis creating life he moans and Ra eats him sucking and biting inside him, opening his legs, he moaned and heard the noises of Ra that he spent good minutes eating him.

And they were sucking by sticking his tongue in and out and he feels his penis getting harder and dripping, Ra sucks and bites his testicles and when he feels closer and closer between groans...

I'm close. " He stutters, and it makes him go faster he sucks him eats him and he gets two more minutes, but in the end he enjoys with a squirt in his belly.

And so Ra takes his mouth out of his hole, and he opens his calcas that are piled up on his heels next to his underwear...

And he opens his legs further holding the inner part of his thighs and positions himself and looks at his hole, he was tight and firm, that hole of him and starts sticking his penis inside him.

Although tight squeeze around your penis.

Ra... - He groaned between attacks inside and outside.

You can scream at ease. "He commanded him in the midst of hitting him.

And in his experience when the more he is close after coming tighter he gets and then he opens up Bruce's legs well and stands still holding the base of his penis.

And he re-foted and while he maintains a steady pace and then begins to come out and enter he will keep a constant beat neither so slowly nor so fast...

And he keeps the beats steady one goes and goes controlled, and until he avoids hitting the prostate, just listening to Bruce's groans...

Ra... " Groaned. " Please.

And he gets a laugh as an answer.

And he gassed feeling that that hole pressed his penis, was controlled and begins to go faster and hitting his prostate, but he saw Bruce's penis still soft between his blows, but beginning to drip and give life, almost hard

And when Ra stops and presses his penis tightening his base and seeing that the man was closer again he squeezes the base holding with his thumb at the tip, he gladly sees the penis loosening hard penis...

And he was hard and cumming inside him, and yet he was hard and slowing down and purposely avoiding hitting his bundle of nerves.

And he felt the semen run out of his hole and in the middle of hitting his prostate to prolong, and he moans feels his penis hard and dripping.

And he moans and starts investing faster when close to orgasm he slows down and moans holding his hips further away he practically hit the pelvis on him by boosting and again he alternates between faster and slower...

And when he accelerates faster and faster, keep him constant, that's when they hit the size he didn't even stop.

Ra... And he tried to get up, the man inside him didn't even stop and pushed him hard back to the table and spied inside him hitting that place he was avoiding.

Stay, Detective. "Growled him towards him. "I'm not done. - Ordering. " Neither do you. " I said. "Come in. " Ordered towards the door.

And amid his constant beats he sent in and didn't even stop hitting his prostate with every constant beat making him moan.

Bruce Wayne was trembling by gasping and moaning through the beats, and the devil's head didn't even bother to stop still moving inside him, and in the midst of handling the papers.

And he unexpectedly squeezed more around Ra's penis, and an uninterrupted conversation, he ducked with everything in his ear and ordered it with an authoritarian voice.

"Relax, Detective. "He said by taking a bite around his neck and getting up to continue the meeting.

And he screams while he also enjoys it, but Ra does not yet stop hard and he tried to cover his mouth to avoid his groans, but Ra did not stop and stagnated his hands by turning his hands away from his mouth.

And he was having sex with him on the table and having a meeting with an ally about an invasion of a rival terrorist organization, he increased the attacks by making him scream holding his hands away.

And in the midst of his blows and trying to raise his voice over his screams, and he keeps him there with will slowing down and accelerating at times when he is close avoiding his orgasm and then pumping him...

And in the midst of a three-hour conference, he kept lowering and kissing and sucking on his nipples and in the middle of the attacks.

Stroking his nipples and biting him, preventing him from trying unsuccessfully to contain his groans.

Please, please, please. "He inevitably begs.

And at some point he doesn't care his beagging, just him there raw and open.

And he reached his prostate willingly was a constant movement his penis squirted twice more while Ra filled him in the fuck.

And even if he was ordered to relax he enjoys and squeezes his inner walls around Ra's penis.

And they both enjoyed at the same time and he squirted several times in his chest and after reaching the end of the conference, about ten minutes before finishing.

And he felt in torture, a supplication between pain and pleasure, trying to obey Ra, moaning there being handled there.

And he still doesn't dispense with his subordinates yet inside him, until he milks everything from him, inside that tight hole, and a few more stockings inside him he ends.

And he pulls out and takes a moistened cloth regardless of who he saw and cleans his excess hole that drips from him, but still leaving too much dripping, he hears the noise of dripping.

And yet ra lay pulls him and lifts...

He waits obediently still as the devil's head calmly repairs, smoothing the wrinkles of his suit and straightening his tie before returning to the still naked man.

And he's more than fucked he looked red and Ra pulls his pants and underwear off the floor and delivers him and he feels draining and lowers putting his panties and calcas and getting on his side.

And he was taken by a ubu and left at the exit of the shower red clothes that looked like Ra's.

And he realized that Ra didn't mind that he messed with his papers and had a conference while having sex, they were plans after all, but anyway he had mental notes and didn't take away any of them...

And he kept always accompanied by a ubu,and he looked at Ra's negotiations, without ever interfering...

And getting caught when Ra sits down and pulls him unbuttoned his calcas and underwear by pulling and taking them on his lap and stretching him with his fingers holding on his shoulders while moaning.

And after he thinks he's stretched enough he puts him on and pulls him with his penis coming into him, and so he falls all the length sitting on Ra's lap and starts lifting.

And being leveraged he rides in Ra for several minutes he unbuttones his shirt and sucks his nipples and while he has his penis pumped at the same speed as the attacks and he comes in his chest and when he moans and feels Ra's enjoyment inside him

And he gets up and wears his clothes regardless of cleaning, and while Ra simply lines up his clothes...

And between the training sessions he used sticks to fight, and picked up where he twists his arm the subjuga sent to the ground and forced four and rips off his pants that sometimes fucks him with a single shot, but this time they are struggling with sticks and with a blow d and leg he is subdued.

And then forced to the ground twists his arm and he trembles trying to writhe to be pressing on the four-floor and penetrating throwing a scream and in the midst of starting the sex session between them.

And that they had trained with sticks and bamboo swords, but none of it mattered at the time he satisfies himself in him forcing him to lower his face toward the mat and his ass spied and holding his marked hips in place.

His penis squirts more than twice on the tatami as he squeezes around the Ra penis, which enjoys after and several minutes of coming and forth, and the room full of groans and ganidos of Bruce Wayne and Ra growl in and out.

And it happened once again, he simply trains and is subdued dominated and placed four in the chao was taken and fucked on the ground towards the mat.

And gradually they both trained together and two days ago that he wasn't touched the same way he was touched the first time, there was no time after all...

And at the end of seven days almost at the end of the week, Ra had not touched him, every time he was to get close to him, it was in training and whenever he tried to play and or held his robe a rose an unforeseen ...

And unexpectedly at the age of five he took his swords and went to contain allies who revolted...

And there were some rebellions, some control plan in the world, and even a blow to an attempt to consolidate power...

And he was sitting at the table wearing long robes was a red kimono that was long with an overcoat, there and the Ubu the door, nor did he care to turn him ate and listen ed and he saw the man covered in blood he retreated a few centimeters, there was the head of a decapitated Ubu in his left hand and a curved sword in his right hand.

And so he put himself in a fighting position was there after all he can use it in his favor, but he couldn't get rid of it, but without any form of defense beyond his own fists against a sword he hoped there was a well nearby for him to come back...

And he saw that the man wore black robes and red filaments, similar to Ra's.

Who the so- Who are you? "He asked himself to walk away from him.

\- I'm the one who's going to rape and kill and take with him the demon's lover's head. " he said.

No, i'm not. " he said.

And the man gave a shout and ran towards him brandishing the sword trying to strike right and left he swerved and took the table and threw it toward the sword that pierced it.

Little. "Rosnou him.

And in the middle of cutting it in half he pushed towards the wall and kicking and a somersault and when he thought he had subdued him...

And he pushed him.

And getting a laugh, while punching him toward the table like that pressing when he thought he had dominated the man, this throwing his severed head toward him and causing the blood to fly and peek into his eyes.

Son of a bitch. – Growled and then with a kick and he knocked him down and with that he tried to pull away the blood and tried to punch, but was dominated the man licked his ear and giving a armbar, and putting it on the ground.

And when he went around giving a crowd arm the man using the weight he opened his legs.

And he was fighting. " Fight like a lion. – Growled him by putting his hard penis out of his pants by pulling off his pants and getting a kick in his crotch. " Idiot. " Rosnou.

And with that more angry and in the midst of hanging him on the ground, when he was about to rape him and his head coming into him.

And he thought he'd be murdered, not before he was raped.

And even though he struggled as he lost the air, a sword stroke struck his enemy's head above his head.

And his back and the head of his attacker he opened his eyes well in his direction falling and pouring with a clean cut he saw the blood flow and the man falling upon him dead.

And before he got up, Ra appeared throwing the man from above him and like another sword stroke he castrated the man and seeing that Bruce had his calcas raised and there was blood there around him...

And he pulled him down his collar and growled towards him...

Did he rape you? - Growled him in millimeters of his face...

And he was silent seconds before answering...

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said on a voice wire...

Ra growled the time for him took time and grabbed his neck gave a violent kiss amid the blood that had gushed on his chest face and body of his enemy.

And he was pushed back to the ground and he screamed and so he had the remains of his pants torn with violence and was placed on four.

Ra, wait. "He tried, but the devil's head paid no attention... And he seriously thought ra would rape without even preparing...

But fleeing any theory he stuck his finger in his mouth and with fury he spoke.

Chupe. " He ordered a midst of a stralated slap of his buttocks.

And he screamed and moaned. - Because this will be your only lubrication. " Rosnou. "Unless you're lying to me. And he nodded.

And Ra was massaging and squeezing his ass away from his legs and making him suck his fingers and he took it off with a slap on his face.

\- I... - And he opened his mouth and three fingers were inside his mouth and Ra was kneading his ass. inside him, pushing the globes away from his ass, he kneading hard and squeezing while he stuck all three at once without any kindness...

\- Yes, Detective is a claim to mark. And pulling his hair up to him that stood in his ear pulling his neck. "No one. "Rosnou him. "Nobody touches what's mine. And so...

He pulled him up forcing himself still with his fingers inside him. –


	3. Chapter 3

19

And I'm going to show you that. - Growled.

And not at all prepared screamed he writhed there in pain, when he felt a twinge and a squeeze inside him making him walk between groans with an armbar with his arms trapped behind his body.

And he was being impaled jumping when his fingers found his point that made him scream between walking...

And when he least realized it amid the groans and his own penis getting harder and harder.

And at that time he walked the place being driven amid mutilated and decapitated bodies and as to his groans and feeling to see stars while his finger, sticking non-stop behind him was making him see stars and feeling pleasure.

And he was taken amid the sack ing of what appeared ubus and league warrior of the assassins who were subjugating and had already dominated several enemies...

And he tore out the rest of his clothes and showing him with erect penises to everyone from above.

\- Nobody touches what's mine. "Growled for all. And no one will take my place in the league of murderers...

And Ra lowered his calcas and pushed toward the grill and crammed his ass took off his fingers he rode him holding his hips hard keeping him there and entered with a single shot.

And he was sticking his penis all the way, he yelled with all his might and Ra wanted to show everyone there that Batman was his...

And he screamed Ra stroking his hips and passing his hands all over his body and there showing virility and opening his legs and in the midst of a brutal and accurate bump directly into his prostate...

Not giving even time to get used to and coming in with a growl and he in turn a loud scream and good sound very shrill...

Tight. " Rosnou Ra licked his neck climbed up his face and the lobe of his ear and was holding his hips and withdrew Batman unexpectedly panted empty.

And he didn't know how he knew where to hit or was lucky..., but then he came in and knocked directly into the same place and he started screaming...

And because from that could come only pain, but he felt stars and pleasure, a mixture of sensations

And Ra wouldn't stop was frantic overwhelming and for each pull pushes hitting his hips and pushing hard and accurately...

Inside and outside and halfway his hands were everywhere, squeezing his nipples and hips by pinching and he kept screaming opening his eyes well and moaning re-reins in the midst of the blows.

And he pulled his hands Ras pulled his neck and kissed him licking and squeezing his hips and he opened his legs scattered over and sucking his adam's apple, and he tried to hold on to the bars for at least and being pulled and pushed, and the pressure caused him to lose the air , gasping and listening to the growls...

And he did not want to see trying to deflect his face, but pulled by firm hands that forced him to look and he saw the crowd an ovation of warriors who with this spectacle ended up beheading his opponents and his dead enemies whose blood sneezed everywhere...

Detective, i'm sorry. " He said amid the stockings he panted seeing with his beautiful bright eyes his defined muscles, his hands were on his forearm savoring and feeling every part of his body.

And her ass being separated and spied by firm hands and squeezing and squeezing sinking her nails and feeling her deltoids passing through her biceps and squeezing her hips and skin slaps against strapelted skin.

You're mine. " Rosnava. All mine. "While you're here no one's touched you without my permission. " I said.

Gasping and moaning he set a punitive rhythm with speed he wanted to mark him forever, for that moment, even though he was terrifying, blood, viscera and still covered in blood from his aggressor.

And in the midst of the right blows in and out and matching with their screams...

You're mine, all mine. - Growlbetween the attacks.

And he beat in and out and he moaned, screamed resfolege and was matching the speed that hit him...

And he felt the heat his own penis being tightened by Ra's blood-covered hands, which pumped at the same speed as his blows in and out of him...

And he got hard swinging his penis amid his body, hard and erect that dripped more and more amid his blows inside him coming out at the same time.

And the hitting and propelling him reaching the same spot with his penis inside and outside him, he felt his veins around his anus that contracted and squeezed his penis in and out of it, increasingly easier to enter stretching it.

And hitting him hitting his prostate and with his pelvis his hips moving and his balls hitting his ass with every blow and he felt the smell and grip of possession...

And he was taken claimed sucked, smelling the taste of blood on his lips and that taste of blood and sex impregnating the air.

And he gasped needed air, but lacked it was oxygen was ripped out of his lungs every time he screamed and moaned in the midst of the blows...

And he bit him from pulling blood out of him, his nails sank marked his hips.

And his horny starvation growls were associated with possession, he belonged to the devil's head, just his. At least until that moment.

And he tried to hold the grid to support himself, at that time he felt an immense desire to be possessed he felt his heavy balls and his hard penis dripping down his head holding there in the bars he saw his legs wide open his penis coming in and out of the inside Him.

And hitting his testicles directly into his ass, and he couldn't relax his hole forced and squeezed his penis in and out of it.

Ra whispered profanity in his ear, moaning and him hard he ate that tight hole with pleasure.

And he enjoyed Ra's hands with a powerful squirt and feeling he beat if possible get tighter around Ra's penis.

My delight. "Rosnava Ra behind him, pulling his lips and taking them in a fervent kiss, he moaned and felt the pleasure he tightened his walls more around that penis and he gasped and moaned.

Groping and rubbing between the blows his hands were everywhere right he beat nonstop in the right place hitting him non-stop and his sinful screams and Ra's rough growl behind him.

And the sensations were overwhelming, and he felt his hard penis dripping and was too much and amid blows in and out, he had his orgasm and yet with a blackout and darkness propelling toward the grid.

And he saw his own hard penis dripping between his legs, he moaned and screamed turning his face writhing without really wishing anything else...

And he listened to his desires, torments and longings and so in the midst of blows and the swears of love...

Taking your lips in a euphoric and possessive kiss.

All mine. " He said in the midst of the blows, and that's when he can come back in the middle of the blows and feel Ra cum inside him and still hard not so stopping him was turned and placed on the ground covered in blood.

And his legs open with Ra still inside del, between his legs he moaned and resined and pushing his entire length in and out of it.

And so he was placed out of four for all to see, and listen and in the midst of Ra kneeling behind him holding him in place, he took him willingly and came another orgasm.

And after that he felt the various blackouts amid the attacks and he made vows of love...

And he was covered in blood, sweat and semen, Ra's hands that at some point were holding his penis he was holding and let him loose, without strength he collapsed on the ground.

And he kept leaning against the bars, loose and semen dripping from inside him, leaning on the grillsitting with his legs and thighs marked when he watched the ovation and screams of Ra's followers and watching the man lick his semen from his hands.

Damn it. " He said on a voice thread, and among post coitus moans trying to recover from his orgasm.

And Ra standing recomposing, seemed to have more energy adjusting his clothes and closing his fly, and that he himself feeling the spasms from inside his hole that contracted and dripping the semen from inside him between his open legs and mixing in the blood around and that covered him.

And finally he was caught in the form of a bride...

And he took him toward his room and toward the bathroom and washed him fondly and took all the blood that covered him...

You know. " He said in the midst of his washing. " That i didn't need that. " he said.

Yes, I did. "Ra said. " I said.

And from that day on he knew that no more attacks have occurred over the weeks...

And after another day between attacks reading those documents between alternating between fucking him while he memorized each plan of Ra.

And he kissed goodbye and finally when Tália arrived she kissed him and he repaid that story between him and Ra stood between them...

And in the end each that went in opposite directions and he went towards the plane that awaited them towards Gotham...

And he was investigating a case and went toward the Watchtower without anyone noticing.

He didn't care much the league was gathered on earth he looked at Hal Jordan while he had another of his conflicts with Taal Sinestro this staring occasionally staring at the bat himself watching the fight he had no reason to enter the corner Dark.

And he then saw it was a meeting of green lanterns at United Nations headquarters, he shouldn't care not even attend he looked at everyone while they would reunite again in the watchtower he didn't want to attend.

And before he realized he had to participate by kicking some lanterns and throwing bombs in their directions the impact of the explosives caused them to retreat with the help of the green lanterns they were thrown and pushed and constructs emerged like cages trapping them.

And the guardians appeared they threw them and with their powers kept them and opened blast pipes and so while the justice league joined in combat he threw plastic bombs and tubes and then in the midst of his rush he saw Sinestro.

And this one approaching using scattered rings went towards him he tried at all costs to avoid them until for his unhappiness six appeared at the same time.

And using his face gallows picked up the six and thus forming an explosion projecting an explosive construct toward the large concentration of yellow lanterns and forming a crater around him ran through the roofs and jumping using his ropes.

Bruce was running down the roof like Batman and thus arranging the communicators he directed and before a jump.

And this almost transported to the satellite watchtower and connecting the communication channels connecting the defense system he fired a burst of power towards him.

And then i saw the fight happen in slow motion when he walked through the corridors checked the armaments adjusted the parameters analyzed schematics and redirected the satellite then analyzed several procedures.

And even his private room and went in his closet and removed from his belt the yellow ring lying down his bed then waited by turning the ring without energy by the fingers and so waited when he heard the flames and yellow energy released by the ring.

And always avoiding everyone, it wasn't good days to talk he wanted to be alone, but he had to be transported back.

And when all the yellow lanterns used his rings he was surrounded and had constructs involving him and Sinestro appeared with a smile.

And he felt a blow around releasing together the yellow energy that disintegrated and banished Parallax back to the ring of Siinestro the energy was intense and created an immense construct around a cage that held Parallax and when everything darkened...

He didn't care much soon after he should care less was not his temper was not important to him an alliance between green lantern and the allied fight to yellow lanterns against a living construct of ambiguous energy in sum equal to Parallax .

And some alien cosmic gallows gold he woke up in a large and spacious room typically alien he saw the space sky around him without locks and no way out.

And he saw that by his side on a bedside table he looked directly at the ring saw that he did not yet his clothes and bat.

And he tested his back and window via dark and starry space avoiding beeps and occasional visitors.

And he wasn't in a good mood lucky that there was a fight for the flashing lights solar system.

And he knew he wouldn't come back to the land so soon that watching the bat man carefully he went back to his room lay in bed and stayed there until the sleep came.

And covered by thin sheet and so sides shrunk he looked and looked into the darkness of space and so slept when several hours later he got up he looked at the room assessed some means of escape.

And he saw a bathroom and a small hallway that didn't give anywhere, just a kitchen with unknown food.

And the door he never opened so he saw the spacious bathtub and with nothing else to do he started removing his clothes.

And withdrew his clothes and naked headed to the bathroom bathing abandoned his ring in bed like any object dropped out there.

And so lying in a bathtub he savored with water and sparkling soap he caressed and passed the sponge on his body

And first of all his hair he got up from the bathtub and curled up in a towel coming out of the shower found Sinestro standing next to his.

And while he was holding the yellow ring swirling between his fingers and a hungry look toward him and before speaking with a dark voice the yellow lantern said.

\- You think you're strong enough to refuse my ring, you think it can cause fear and still not refuse my ring. " I said.

\- And imagine allying my troop and rid the world of chaos and death. "He said looking in his partially naked direction.

– How can you have enough willpower not to be a green lantern. " He said.

\- And they have willpower so why not and a green lantern instead. "He said he approached him dangerously like a wild animal in search of his prey.

\- The only thing I need and my weapons and training, I don't need a useless trinket, and like that. " He said leaving the entrance to the shower. How did you bring me here? - asked

\- Like my useless trinket. " he said. - And be glad my troops escaped and didn't kill so many people, and even your blue planet isn't hurt. "Growled towards him.

"You find yourself very brave and willing to refuse something like this, the most powerful weapon in the universe. "He said and with the ring in his hands.

" Would you like to take a test? " asked Sinestro.

What test? " asked Batman looking at the alien.

\- A gallows test of will and concentration and mental perseverance, if I win using my skills you will have to be a ring user for nine weeks and stay by my side and I will train you personally and will always have to follow me during the week we use the ring. "I said looking.

What do you say. Asked Sinestro

Why would I do that? " He asked.

What do I get out of it? He asked.

\- The satisfaction of being more powerful than the greatest weapon in the universe and having the greatest willpower in the universe. " He said. - And be considered by me a man just like me in concentration. " I said. And besides, I would surrender to you.

And if I refuse. " asked Batman.

\- It doesn't matter at the moment. " Said in his direction I will take and besides no one else knows where you are i took away at the time of the conflict.

I'll take it. " I said.

He used a projection of a construct of a yellow claw and sealing neck, pulled the man from the entrance.

And he pushed toward the bed throwing him with his back and legs open with the same yellow containment threads constructs and pulling his towel throwing them into some corner of the room.

And his arms and legs open he looked enraged trying to loosen up, before he could say something Sinestro took the ring and put it on his ring finger.

And in his view his biggest mistake he would form a construct but alo made him shout shrillly a cry not of pain, but of pleasure...

Sinister held his penis in his two hands and began pumping from tip to base moving rhythms and strong.

And he was rewarding with his groans and cries choking and restroging he felt sinister to open his legs with constructs and expose to the top in the form of yellow v wires trapped him to the high ass erected and he listened amid his groans of Sinestro's words.

\- To be able to use the ring and necessary, concentration and beyond a lot of willpower I believe that your concentration is diverted elsewhere.

"He said he felt and moaned.

Oh, my God. And Sinestro swallowed his penis sucking his head directly from the base pinching his testicles.

And he seriously thought sinestro was good with oral sex.

And he moaned arching his back moaning salivating and screaming squeered he saw sinister removing his clothes.

And he designed a mirror above him where he could see all the man's movements, sucking and kissing his penis.

And pumping from the end to base he moaned and moaned squeaking cries choking, he saw and felt Sinestro pinch and bites his testicles.

And sticking a yellow ring in his other finger by turning his head from side to side he moaned.

And he felt wonderful being sucked like that if it was someone else if it was someone different...

And his penis was sucking pumping and swayed the foreskin lowered the length choking he felt a construct coming out of the ring and addressing each of his nipples rubbing sucking and pinching.

And while he was choking his penis harder and harder and excited he moaned and saw Sinestro sticking his finger into his entrance.

And it was a finger coming in and going he felt increasingly desperate he saw Sinestro testing and shoving deeper and deeper hitting a place where he made him see stars, an entire constellation in the case.

And he felt another finger and a third stocking and stocking he swayed had three rings on his glowing uncontrolled fingers forming numerous wires that exploded in the air and he used it to hold Sinestro.

And changing direction and taking Sinestro's penis between his calcas he squeezed him and began pumping at the same speed as Sinestro sucked him and shoved his fingers inside him.

\- You can't have control when something like this happens, you're going to belong to me. – He said with a sadistic smile using his fingers as scissors in his ringing anus spinning by shaving looking for something scraping he shoved through each muscular ring amid his strangled screams.

And he using his mind full of pleasure he moaned and squeezed Sinestro's penis that groaned and still stuck his fingers inside him.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh, my god Sinestro. – This particularly brutal and deep stock at a strange angle.

"I knew I would find sinister hearing say. And continuing to move and stocking at that same angle with four fingers.

And he knew it made him see stars.

And he felt ejaculating in the hands of sinister he felt so horny the finger beats inside he screamed uncontrolling like fireworks.

And constructs formed from the tip of several rings on his fingers and he also pleased saw the tent of Sinestro's uniform while he gave a good manual job.

He was ashamed to admit he was horny he was horny and his penis turned hard again.

\- No... - He tried to form words. " Please... Don't do it. " He said choking without control. " I... I don't want to...

He got a laugh. - No and that's what your body says Batman, you're soon going to belong to my troop, and beg me to fuck your ass for hours on end. " He said.

And he kept him open floating and plucking his calcas in the process and positioning himself between his legs he wore constructs that tightened his nipples and tightening his testicles and there were constructs coming in and out of it.

\- Your body cries out for being taken, imagine that all you needed to wear a ring and lose control was just fucking you. "He said as he dug his anus his legs trembling.

He was trying to squirm more was in vain. "I'm loving your ass imagine when I fuck with my dick. " He said licking his lips.

He heard groans and felt the tongue of sinister dento of his anus joining his fingers making vibrations and taking out his tongue when he shoved inside him a construct in the form of a penis and began to vibrate inside his anus by sticking and taking.

And he enjoyed it, but he had enough concentration to do more pumping on Sinestro's penis.

And he received a bite in his cocha he saw sinister removal his fingers and the construct, but there was a construct.

And these constructs were pumping his penis waves and more waves of electricity that roamed his body.

And he saw the alien crawl ing and rubbing a body in the other naked hard penis getting on top of him crawling to join the various of his constructs that pinched.

And he crouched down and holding his little scratches he stood in the middle of his legs he sucked his nipples he pinched and sucked kissed his chin and moaned his name.

\- By... Please... – Tried, sinister positioned himself on top of him putting his penis in his wrinkled and stretched entrance

\- Even if you beg it won't do any good. " He said.

" You must taste the first and always sore time. " I said. – Unless this isn't the first time. "Sinestro said positioning himself and waiting for an answer.

\- It's not, but it's been a while. "He said as if he should tell the truth.

And he was greeted by a growl and a penis that first invaded his head then passed his deeper length through his walls, and passing painfully through his walls.

And he felt full full sore his nerve endings he moaned uncontrolled shame his penis remained hard and being pumped.

And he heard a sore wheezing when he felt his testicles hit his buttocks a deep stockhe stopped on top of him between his legs he buried up to his testicles.

\- Tight... - Rosnou.

" I said. " It's like you're a virgin. " I said. But if that's the case. " I said.

\- If you relax it will be better for both of us, be easier to fuck you. " He said.

Are you always tight? "He asked in a tone of conversation with his penis inside him.

\- I haven't done it in a while. " He said

How long? "I wanted to know him.

Batman did not respond at first, and he received a slap from a construct.

Answer me, Batman. "He commanded him towards him.

It's been a month since he got fucked by Ra...

Two months. " he said.

\- Two months and it's tight like that? " I wanted to know Sinestro.

Was it your first time? " I wanted to know Sinestro towards you.

And he stopped again he realized that Sinestro wanted to claim territory.

And he became thoughtful and squeezed his inner walls further around Sinestro who received him with a growl and in the next move he was pulled and had his lips taken in a feverish kiss several minutes until the drop by air.

Answer me, Batman.

And he recovering the folego, received a new slap on his buttocks.

\- yes, it was my first time. " I said. "My first.

And he was bigger than me? " I wanted to know Sinestro.

And he felt inside him, he answered sincerely.

Same size. " I said.

Did you like it? " I wanted to know Sinestro.

And it took him a little longer to respond and got a new slap in the ass.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said in the end.

So I'm going to make you forget about him. " I said. And for now it's just us.

And he withdrew completely and pushed with everything and so he started a back and forth.

He fucked the man literally his tight open legs body he moaned trying his sinful body his sinful penis swinging and his movements faster and faster.

And trying to relax his muscles to no avail and so he felt his moaning withdrawing he pushed hitting deep as much as he allowed and hitting directly at the wrong angle.

And he panted in pain, it wasn't where he made him like it.

It's not there. " He said in a offering and moaning he moaned for every beat and stocked.

And Sinestro stopped and pulled from him still with his hard penis positioned.

And he got his face red and poked his hole.

\- Isn't that for pleasure? " He asked with his hole between spasms.

And he said angrily.

\- I know where I have to hit it, Batman. "Rosnou and a new shot inside it.

And the faster and faster with ferocity and accuracy the pain helped focus using the rings he tried using constructs he used in his direction pushing like a huge claw, but before a fight resumed by control and he kept control...

And he thought Sinestro didn't seem experienced in anal sex or found it difficult to hit his prostate...

And while he handled the constructs snapping the yellow lantern...

And he was greeted by a particularly deep and accurate stocker made him hone and shout shrillly tears formed.

And he now honed from a mixture of pain and pleasure his head clouded the constructs if he groaned and moaned shrillly and his thighs and legs trembled...

And he began to swing with his deep strong movements and frantic beats at the right angle.

And Sinister smiled and bowed his head by sucking his tongue entering without permission and he struggled with his tongue amid his thrusts with his pelvis movement beats and pushing his cock.

And your hard penis in your entrance going through your walls

\- Am I hitting your prostate now, Batman? " He asked.

And he in response using an energy construct with the middle finger shape toward Sinesto.

And that made him angry and said in a warning tone.

No, Batman, I'm going to do this to you.

And if it was possible he fucks him by hitting him with ferocity in and out of him

And every more powerful beat swinging his hips with gallows and his heartbeat scans.

He released in a concentration a yellow construct he sent toward Sinestro amid the onslaught comes and goes in and out he saw lights and flash and so he was sending toward.

And trying to take away his concentration, but at the same time toward the growls of Sinister that struck him a slap and his stockinside him then.

And soon after an halo and so to the lato in deep and precise stockings he fought packing in motions and when the yellow lantern rolled above their heads the constructs fought.

And he tried to fight back much like fireworks around in claws and hands out of control from both sides he entered and skirted and so stocked and groaned around breathlessly amid beats and he knew that Sinestro could get out of control if challenged.

If it's to fuck. " Rosnou Batman. - Fuck right.

And he heard a clear growl and good sound.

And he hit him he lost the point didn't hit his prostate by starting to start stocking again...

And he received a laugh and soon after Sinestro the stoco hitting his prostate making him gasp and choke and arch his back.

And he took notice and then got it right now he knew where to hit.

Why for every stocking in the right place he gasped and moaned screaming at every beat in his prostate.

And he narrowly lost control of the constructs that formed holes and fingers toward Sinestro.

" Please... Please... – Groaned, and with a sharp push he said amid his screams.

And it's not right here? " He asked.

And he moaned and screamed and the increasingly powerful and quick attacks.

And while he wore his constructs went to war losing the gallows he moaned by hitting and hitting the same angle where he made him lose control.

And he screamed and moaned no longer what he wanted he moaned and shouted waves of electricity running through his body lights and the construct beneath him trembled with instability.

And beneath them squeaks and swung and their moving bodies lights and waves blinded their vision in eminent orgasm.

And he moaned and resined and screamed and while Sinestro concentrated, hitting and beating in and out with speed.

And amid his choking and resfoleging and so he felt his penis directly reaching the bundle of nerves that made him scream and moaning the pain was still mixed there to the pleasure of the stockings.

And he felt the annoyance of penetration for the first time of the sexual act, his groans and then he screamed and felt ejaculate his penis squirted between his stomach.

And he came with everything screaming and moaning him felt his walls contract and squeeze his penis around his walls...

And being rewarded for a growl from Sinestro.

And he himself without forces moaning and moaning at every deep and strong stapling and precise Sinestro ducked down and kissed his unrequited lips.

He kissed and bit his swollen, red nipples from grips and pinching, - Speak... - And he heard. – Reaching that point non-stop.

" Tell him to surrender. – He ordered and in the midst of constant beats.

\- No... - Growl in the middle of the stock.

" Say you like to be overwhelmed that you like when I do that. " He ordered.

– In a jerk a thrust at the same angle his shrill cry in time he moaned and moaned his tongue and his mouth his penis coming in and out beating and pounding with gallows.

"No... – And he tried to form words while trying to use the rings each of his fingers had two rings each sparks unshaped and he used his last concentration to send a nice warning.

And it was a severed penis.

And when he appeared in front of Sinestro he got angry.

And he growled.

It really is, Batman. " He said he made an overwhelming and accurate but merciless ly received by shouts and for every stocking every roar.

\- Son of a bitch... - Groaned...

And Sinestro stocked him with everything without any control and he fucked him with speed and precision reaching that same spot where he saw a galaxy exploding.

Oh, my God. I didn't... - Tried amid the overwhelming blows.

And he moaned and started screaming at every jerk inside him, coming in and out.

I... No... I can take more... Tried.

\- Surrender...? – He asked among deep waves of electricity that roamed his body wave of light blinded his vision and constant beats hit him.

And he screamed feeling the beam of nerves right, he moaned feeling the veins of his penis on his inner walls he screamed at every stockfor every beat.

\- In... "He tried to speak in the middle of his deep buried penis... - I... no... - Another stocky swinging and swinging.

" Mercy...? "Rosnava Sinestro, propelling feeling that narrow cave around her penis.

" Ask for mercy. - Groaned between stockings. " Groaned by reaching his prostate without mercy.

And until he said. " Mercy. " Sinestro cried loose his penis and he came between his stomachs again and heard Sinestro's roar and so felt the alien also come soon after and his penis relaxing softly inside him.

And each of the rings almost fell from his fingers to the ground and when he would tinkling, and he pulled them and sent a punch with yellow sparks and throwing Sinestro away...

And while he slipped on the ground standing and he looked at it and moaned feeling the semen dripping from his irritated bowels.

\- Son of a bitch... - He said between groans and breathless, still moaning and having spasms and writhing semen dripping from inside him.

Sinister got up and with a construct his penis from one moment to the next was hard again...

And he threw himself on top of him and wearing the ring walking gloriously naked and for all to see undoing the constructs that tied him up. " Saying.

And he started penetrating again and it took him a few minutes between screaming and groaning and he now knew where to hit inside him.

And like you're ordering it. " You will train with me tomorrow. " He said in the midst of the blows.

And he moaned and resined his half-mast penis between his legs that were now scattered.

"I won and you lost. - Growl edring him reaching the same point where he made him reskin.

And just as he didn't want him to hold on and he fucked him for hours until he made him beg him.

Say it. " He ordered Sinestro willingly in the midst of his cries and finally cumled again at the same time.

And in the end losing the construct he was trying to play in Sinestro who took him off his fingers.

And he said and lifts him in style of bride carrying in his arms passing through all the rings of the floor throughout it was twenty flashing rings.

And there were two for each finger, to the bathroom with no resistance to any place inside the bathtub where he placed it and connected the water his bath and his acute groans he lays there and falls into unconsciousness while and washed away by sinister.

And he woke up a few hours later lying naked on a bed, and he had arms around him, Sinestro's naked body and his soft penis tangled between his legs...

And he found both the size and pain in his hips that he was great...

Bigger than Ra, apparently, he tried to loosen when he was pressed the man was yellow and he was caught in Sinestro's arms that asked.

Where are you going, Batman? " I wanted to know Sinestro.

Bathroom. " he said.

And he let him go not before grabbing his face and stealing a kiss and he got up.

And he used the bathroom and washed his hands and came back he didn't know if he'd still get naked for Sinestro to see, but he sat there again.

\- And since when does flashlight use ship? " Thoughtful.

\- I couldn't catch you just with my ring. " he said. "I needed a place to keep you. " he said. " Away from trouble. " he said.

Did you orchestrate a kidnapping? " I said. " It was premeditated.

And who was your first? " I wanted to know Sinestro.

And he looked intrigued toward Sinestro, he saw jealousy, thought seriously about lying, but opted the opposite after a few minutes.

\- Ra. - He said.

Ra? " He repeated. Who is he? " I wanted to know Sinestro.

\- The same Ra, i know? " asked Sinestro.

\- The leader of the league of assassins. " He said after a while evaluating the alien. " If that would be the one you know? " He asked.

And he looked at the man next to him.

You're pretty tight. " I said. Did he take it several times? "I wanted to know how to touch your hand.

Batman looked curious, Sinestro was in love, he could use it in his favor, but he would play.

Batman was evaluating him in front of him, could enjoy benefits and learn more about the troop, so he looked and said.

\- You're entitled to three questions at a time. " I said. And you have to answer mine too. " I said. Do you agree? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Sinestro said after a while. I'm going to take it. - It concluded.

What do you want to know? " I wanted to know Batman evaluating the alien.

Was he the only one? "Soon he asked.

And he realized where he wanted to go.

I was interested in him.

\- I have no experience in anal sex - He said. " If that's what you want to know.

So how? " asked Sinestro.

And the only thing I know is what he did to me. " I said.

How long have you stayed? " asked Sinestro.

" We spent three weeks together. " I said. And he took me every day. " I said. And he took away my virginity. " I said.

Can I kiss you? " He asked.

You can do it. " he said.

And he pushed him back to bed and kissed him groping his body in the process. Can I suck you? " He asked.

And he sighed and nodded.

And he looked at the stars in the sky through the window when he spread his legs and lay down and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

Then let me do the honors. " Said Sinestro.

And Sinestro can simply suck every part of it, descending up to his cock giving a squeeze kissing his belly down his navel with licks and went toward his loose hole and shoved his tongue inside his hole and pushing his legs further away...

And he shoved his tongue and started sucking, and he began to moan, and while sinister he was spitting and sticking his fingers by his tongue and biting him and scissoring him inside and he was vibrating and writhing his tongue inside him willingly he moaned and his own hard penis and dripping and he was moaning.


	4. Chapter 4

19

And he made him cum after a while in his stomach, and he was gasping when he came out of his loose hole and climbing on it

And they kept their question games.

\- You have a lot of experience. "Bruce said still lying with sinister climbing on top of him and passing his fingers through the semen that was on his chest and licking him all he passed his fingers all over that semen.

And stroking him after cleaning him he climbed up more and kissing him and even reaching his chest and standing on top of him and pulling his legs away and between his legs open and rubbing his penis on his, semi-hard.

The lantern was naked on top of him between his legs and kissing him his nipples and he felt his heavy testicles between his legs and his penis near his.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said at last. " Too much. " I said.

And he felt his hole with spasms and contracting he looked toward the stars and eventually hugging Sinestro holding by his shoulders.

And he took a while to ask questions, using the yellow lantern ring, but he actually talked to Sinestro.

And then. " I said. " What's Korugar like? " He asked.

My base. " he said.

Are we going to be long enough? " Bruce asked.

Not too much. - I said

And he came to the base of the yellow lanterns.

And he really trained for a few weeks learned all the macetes of the yellow ring and the end of this deal he returned to earth.

And he trained for a certain period of time

Rain and thunderstorms resounded through the night sky of lightning and thunder waves of wind a real storm...

And they roamed the entire dark city of Gotham gargoyles on the parapet of each building and lights of various poles and torrential waters rainforming flooding.

And in the midst of the storm and in the midst of that Batman ran through the roofs he knew he shouldn't go out menstruating without protection or inhibitors just two days of his heat had still smelled and still had the pheromones of Sinestro in excess.

And he would draw the attention of demons and several sucubus who would recently pass through Gotham.

And to his true smell of a demon of pleasure, who they knew how to see after all, but still needed to find Selina.

And he knew she had stolen a museum and it forced him to meet her.

And knowing the consequences that weren't really good to her knowing that he smelled of succubous he encountered on a mission a few hours ago with Etrigan.

And he was impregnated with that smell almost a true incube.

Jumping with his batarangue hanging on his ropes agthera he was chasing the cat woman who dodged with his whip and a bag full of his robberies that night.

And she jumped toward a building in renovation straying from her batarangue, she swerved they fought a fight that at first was unfair a kick followed by a punch.

And she deflected and a push when she pushed him with a force that didn't seem to be hers.

And she smelled her eyes dilated.

At some point he learned that there was how he could tell the contamination of succubitus and incubes throughout Gotham spreading and converting and turning normal people into succubitus and incubes.

And he realized that both he and she were impregnated.

And he decided to step aside if she mastered him that he knew they would be contaminated they acquired demonic strength and some skills beyond those of seduction...

And she growled towards her anyway so he pushed her a flyer to keep her under control then with just a somersault and a jump that looked normal she fell forward standing on the roof and invested her towards her

And with his claws, he saw that they weren't fake...

And she tried to cut off her clothes.

And he being held by his hands he kicked her, but did not change the angle she held his leg and then pushed him kicking her amid a curve of a poorly calculated motion he pushed her.

And he tried to jump into another building throwing his rope, and at this time, now being chased and trapped in a building and he was pulled from a parapet from a window pushed toward a building under construction amid the fight and rain of miscalculated blows.

And he saw the tower of a clock she wore the whip and pulled him tying in his whip and causing him to tipping over a gargoyle and pushing her toward the wall and they fought again.

And then throwing the bag of robberies into a dusty, dark corner and invested towards him and kissing him and he pushed her and tried to loosen up and drifting away to just pushed back and he was pressed between the gargoyle and the wall.

And she as if dominated by an unknown force she prensed and tied her arms above her head with her whip and kissing him and he felt her lips as she tied her arms above her head.

And that's when she held him in a pipe above her heads as she soon saw the tower of a clock above their heads touching the midnight sign and several chimes reverberating above their heads.

And amid the wind and heavy rain of thunderstorms that illuminated the stormy skies and rays of the night.

They found themselves battling with their tongues biting and scratching their chest and they were united as fire and heat washes between their bodies and their claws pulled over his chest his armor shirt stroking his chest and squeezing her nipples.

And she was kissing him and he felt his lips and she was forcing her mouth open with her tongue coming into her mouth and fighting for dominance among her tongues.

And she rubbed her hips on his, squeezing rubbing their hot bodies rubbing their bodies and squeezing her squeezing at the man, kissing her lips, biting sticking her tongue and sucking by resfoging and lowering.

And while she was licking her neck and tearing off her rope again and with immense strength and agility plucking her blouse and throwing her into a dark corner of the clock building with the bat emblem.

And before she tried to untangle in a twisted half she tied him arms up his head again and tied it to a thick barrel and one pushed back the gargoyle and bit and sucked his neck and was a nice bite on his adam's apple.

And he let out a strangled scream sucking the air like he was missing not knowing if he had enough air as his hands came down his chest amid his screams and ripped off his belt throwing along his blouse like it was nothing.

And lowering your calca amid your little scratches and removing your mouth from your adam's apple...

And biting and descending up to his penis and swallowing it at once without any ceremony the bat restrained and moaned his screams and groans reverberated drowned out by thunder and storm.

And the plastic that covered the building and the windows and doors swung on the moorings and rays passed through the city and shook the ropes and loose panels around the building under construction as their screams drowned out by the storm their legs more enlarged.

\- Please, please, Selina, Oh My God Selina. – Screaming squire, trying to writhe dragging her boots and her moans writhing amid her lips that swallowed her penis and while she was sucking her penis vigorously with cries increasingly choking and resining.

And she was quick and licking and scraping her teeth from the base to end throwing kisses and slow hour faster and pinching their increasingly hotter bodies stronger and her hips moving her heaviest testicles and while she bit and sucked too .

And sweat trickled from her body his low moving belly cramming and pushing her hips fucking the catwoman's mouth and pushing and pushing and shaving her teeth and squeezing her testicles.

And with animo and force her with her fingers and one hand she stuffed her own vagina and while her other fingers opened her pants more and stuck her fingers inside him.

And the movements were rhythmic inside her wet vagina her folds and she stuck with animo inside it, both choking in need, and received with a choking and a shortness of breath that both felt.

Wrinkled beneath her penis pulling a white thread inside a blood-drenched inner protector and he saw that she was menstruating and had a penis above her wet vagina menstruation.

And leading to her look as the bat man fucked her mouth and she shoved her fingers inside squeezing occasionally as her own squeezing her fingers into her clitoris and her loudest and shrill screams.

And these who were accompanied by a storm and the rays that muffled his screams until he screamed and came into his mouth still being stocked by his claws.

And he saw this and when she bled attached to her fluids then she stopped sucking ignoring her hard penis and dripping.

And he realized that she was actually infected by the incubes and had an organ more case the penis above her erect and large hard vagina attached to her thighs.

And raising her head towards her and then descending again began sucking from tip to base amid screams and groans and she sucked him by shaving her teeth licking like a lollipop and sucking it all up.

And then he came into his mouth ejaculating she swallowed everything and while he had pleasure fluids in his dripping vagina blending into his own menstrual blood.

And also and then she raising her head removing her mouth from her penis.

Do you have another protector? She asked.

Without seeing the man behind the mask whose eyes were dilated without being able to force his voice, he just shook his affirmative head by banging his head on the gargoyle seeing that Selina threw the protector away without caring about anything else or if his mind worked Correctly.

She didn't mind threw the protector at some place in the empty space as if it were some disposable object or trash and dropped it down to his boots and unceremoniously ripped off his boots and pulling together panting socks and underwear inside out and threw them as if it were rags.

And she opening the zipper from the neck up below her groin by raising a wide, barbed long penis at the tip with protruding veins.

And really at that time she really with real cat ears looks with vertical pupils she really was a demon cat.

And she was infected by the demon of pleasure in the case of a cat.

And being also receiving bulgers between their folds...

And she saw that menstrual blood flowed from selina's entrance and she seemed no matter she knelt down.

And opening his legs the widest and penetrating Selina's penis went deeper and deeper through its walls more and more and squeezing on its walls.

And they were so tight this was the second time they had sex this was a deal, it was only two days after his incube heat cycle, it seemed like her first day...

And she still secreted mating pheromones still feeling her penis coming in and out until hitting her background by hitting her testicles in her opening pressing her into it.

And he perfect ed that she was actually a demon succubises who was a cat and had a tiger's penis, and he feeling every vein inside and his own penis pressed on his bellies.

Selina lying on top of him putting all its length inside her tight yet tight canal still holding on to her hips and her green eyes dilated her bodies attached her separate legs and her narrow vagina wet for the pleasure of being inside the Bruce's anus.

And she said he was well, tight whose walls covered his tight-ringpenis, for the little experience of anal sex.

And he felt the no enlarge by sticking his penis hard between their bodies into his nerve channel, the beginning of the pelvic movement and no matter what he was a virgin a few months ago.

And he didn't care if she prepared him enough and he felt the blood of menstruation drain, and he knew she had the pain of cramps attached to discomfort and pleasure mixing sensations.

With a fully formed knot it was impossible to remove fully then the head of the trapped penis came out in half and pushed with everything inside again.

And she fucks him hard and hard, hitting him with everything coming in and out of soaked wet bodies and interior soaked and his rhythmic movements in constant beat come in and out.

And these were stockpiled strong and deep by stocking its interior with gallows and precision he moaned and refoleged.

No mercy without rest stocking with more and stronger and her cries without any shame choking and recurking and while she was pushing her pelvis and her hips flexing her belly and ass squeezing her hips.

And they were pressing their hard penis and dripping of ejaculation between their bellies, while pushing inside and out their lips and kisses were against one tongue and another, fighting and battling for dominance and their teeth scraping each other their bodies hitting each other.

And her strongest stockings raising her ass impaling her penis in her tight anus, grinding her body, her wet slaps the suction noise on every onslaught.

And pounding and pounding pushing to the point of stocking and its wet vagina dripping with the natural lubricant of its tight entrance to its attacks an alpha incubes with roars of a tiger in attack on a beautiful body.

And who shouted shrillly and scandalously their bodies in motion the aroma of sex impregnating the air, the pheromones released into uncontrollable.

And his lips the sachs on his neck bite his neck and the adam's apple.

And he was rewarded with the growls of a real tiger.

And the hot breath of saliva connected in wires and teeth and scandalized screams grinding their bodies in movements begging more and more in constant and fast motion with gallows and vigor cramming his body raising his pelvis.

PLEASE... Please... Selina... Selina... Please... OH MY GOD... Oh MY GOD... - screamed without control without any maneuver ing the strong attacks.

Nonstop investing by removing his lips from his ears in his ear saying between breaths and hot breath roars the musky aroma of sex and pleasure his erect hard penis by sticking inside his wet entrance drenched with pleasure fluids and menstruation blood. " Please...

A laugh in his ear and then among resfolegated Selina asked amid the attacks. " Please... What... Stop... Slow down? " Rosnava. Go faster? She asked in her ear whispering seductively.

He didn't know what to say slower stronger to the left swinging without stopping his head without control he didn't know what Selina wanted to beat and beat hitting his prostate non-stop and coming in and out of his walls.

And his anus contracted he felt his walls squeeze around his penis and his tight entrance turning around and turning his head from side to side choking and resfoleging losing sight that came with white waves of light losing reason losing sight.

And he felt the electricity that roamed his body spasm ing his legs squeezing his entrance feeling his veins and thick penis penetrating him into what freed spurts of semens attached to his own wave of pleasure to pain attached to the pleasure releasing pleasure electricity throughout the body spasms and its vagina its contracting.

Without waiting for answers a smile from a snarinof a growl and choking she invested and invested by folding her gallows and biting her neck, with more gallows swallowing hormones and sucking and so she reached him willingly.

And received with more screams were cries of pleasure of a deep orgasm her penis trapped between their bodies leaking and leaking she hit with a redoubled gallows so deep as she could.

And she roared and gave what was stocked strong and deep waves of electricity by walking through her body the shock of motion the waves of pleasure mixed with the pain of penetration.

And the annoyor that caused the no reaching salt gland inducing a mixture of sensations the pain of what mixed with the pleasure of being penetrated while its claw fingers.

And she alternated between reaching at her sweet spot and between pressing her own clitoris while pushing with violence inside him by impaling him with gallows.

And she was investing inside the pleasure that blinded him fucking white waves flooded her inside and fucked with gallows reaching her anus her tight entrance with her own orgasm.

Kneeling above him she held her left leg above and without understanding in a half stop still buried with one in a shrill scream ejaculou in her chest.

And he was squirting sperm at the catwoman between his breasts that swung the inside of him yet he hasn't let go holding him by bending his legs above his open body and exposed opening his legs in the top and doubling in half.

She began to turn the man amid his cries laments and complaints and protests the snaps of what followed a shrill cry of fluid enlargement and the onslaught of the change of angle of the no in her gland.

And it increases the pleasure even this angle being uncomfortable, then turning it until it was on her back cramming and lifting until it crams on his back.

And she stocked him pushing all his length by law practices fucking a man on his back has better access to him and a better sexual act sex and access to both the vagina and anus of an incubes and she dominated him.

And the sex of four on his back and even impaling even if no omega likes to be fucked on his back.

And she groped him fucked with a single stockated at the time of menstruation or at the time of the heat of the succubi and incubes.

And they are stronger than an omega the secret energy of the pheromones released by the omega activate energy and create testosterone twice the amount enlarged gallows and waves of dominance which causes in the submissive of the demon the incubes.

And more stubborn in the midst of growls except so strong even the female incubes that has its strength enlarged and its muscles and muscle mass ten times stronger but this helps in the vitality of the incubes...

And the exchange of fluids and only for the omega it receives more energy and vitality folded gallows after the sexual act of the dome of the fluid exchange and so even amid complaints no man or woman.

And if you care how much man prefers ahead of what behind them, both alphas and betas that fuck omegas act on automatic they avoid answering only by fucking omegas with gallows to end your semen or even the decrease being a primal instinct...

Selina... Like this... No... Please... – between choking and breathless trying to argue in vain while the cat woman was digging her wrinkled entrance from behind forcing her to cram her ass.

And amid powerful attacks from behind holding his ass and stroking his Selina spine was between a middle ground between a growl and a purring away his tightlegs and impaling buried up to the testicles.

They beat their ass with each stockand powerful skin-to-skin skin mixture of semen and menstrual fluids and menstrual blood overflowed from their entrance their own hard penis.

And pushed toward the gargoyle toward him pressing and leaving traces of semen squirting in the gargoyle and the smell of a demon of pleasure mixed with menstruation and he being fucked by a demon tiger in testosterone crisis.

Even the semen of the tip of his penis was with remnants of menstrual blood his tight legs pushed from front behind pushing his cochas and hips impaling with the onslaught on his anus.

And causing her legs to rise into the air and toward the gargoyle her anus was hyper stimulated at the same time that Selina felt the same thing her vagina was hyper stimulated.

In use strong spasms and until his cries and moans waves of pleasure feeling that Selina ejaculated for the third time amid the attacks he also enjoyed where Selina held his neck.

And stroking his neck gland kissing his back and hugging his hips with gallows amid the onslaught his impending final orgasm came with gallows amid screams and moans waves of pleasure.

And blurred vision feeling the no diminish within him and hoping that his last orgasm will come along otherwise he would not come out in one last cry he felt both he came and once again as Selina.

And his semen who were not absorbed trickled like a stream each breathing restrain while Selina still inside him kissing his back licking a trail of saliva.

Feeling without strength and his legs almost bent the only thing he didn't drop was the whip that held him in the barrel and leaning against the gargoyle.

And while giving small slow attacks and one in the still stuck inside him now by the visa the no would give another weaker ejaculate and then would stop fucking he was tired and sore.

But the alpha still had one in the stuck his own penis seemed half erect dripping his face leaning against the Marble Selina scares his body bit his spine and giving apertões on each of his asses.

And pinching him rubbing their moving bodies by purring behind him his hole was open from stimulation seeing that she only served for it even though he choked with enjoyment.

And his head was hanging looking between his legs facing down looking at the movement of back and forth from Selina's hips and the length of the penis whose veins made its length in a jerky jerky come and forth.

And the blood and fluid semen of his own drainbetween his legs had a puddle below him his sticky sweaty hair glued to his head the only thing he wore at that time was his mask.

And he was completely naked knowing that we were to hold inside vaginas and omega anus and only left after several orgasms were long, prolonged sex sessions.

And its moans and being possible several hours of sex and multiple orgasms her stimulated clitoris and Selina lowered her hand toward her entrance a come and comes rhythmic and wet tapas and suction noises between stockings.

And she would stimulate her clitoris by squeezing and pulling several pinchs after she began tightening her testicles with her hands and her penis dripping and rubbing in the gargoyle when.

And she pressed him again a buoyancy when removing his penis and pushing with violence received from groans and choking by reshoring each onslaught pumping his penis at the same speed as the attacks that sometimes slow hour fast almost brutal.

For each onslaught and stocked was he getting a choke and a good bite then into his gland while pumping his penis the jerk came more twice until with a push making one in it.

And followed by pumping at the same time and the same speed screaming and moaning between almost tears until he came he believed it was his last orgasm.

And then he again ejacved feeling his fluids leaking both from his penis a semen squirted between the squirting gargoyle like a tap and falling toward him without strength.

And breathing with gallows as of his stretched entrance and Selina felt his vagina he stood leaning against the gargoyle just hanging from the alpha gallows his legs without gallows and moaning from the raw pleasure plucked from his body.

And while Selina realizing that she was the only thing that prevented him from falling in the middle of it held him in place then diminishing the attacks and just rubbing his bodies giving small deep and slow long beats.

And he moaned without strength feeling the no while bothering the coitus the languidas attacks and the penis rubbing in its slow and long interior pounding and tapping stocking several times and beating and grinding their bodies he felt his penis hard in his wet interior and Soaked.

She stocked him slowly and painfully amid her roars of a lion rubbing her hands on her hips kissing her back licking her spine squeezing their bodies and rubbing herself amid the stockings of her

And the tight legs were kept apart he felt the testicles hit his ass with each long and deep onslaught followed by his moans

Then more and slower without strength to react between the weak stockings and moans she ejaculated with a roar inside keeping a last stockpiled and then he felt the its inside.

And pulling and shrinking and then he slowed between a thrust and began pulling with an uncomfortable and uncomfortable pull as if he had anchor tweezers and a claw at his tip.

And she pulled between an ejaculation he screamed at the discomfort of the no, tears escaped from his face a painful discomfort a resfolego he still breathed discommised amid looking at the penis bale to retreat with a semen thread from his interior, turning his face on towards Selina.

And he saw the fluids overflow freely from his vagina, while his own fluids mixed with semen and menstrual blood flowed from his anus and forming a puddle below him.

And his soft penis between his legs with one last flaccid ejaculate and the semen dripping between his legs and dripping by joining the puddle between his legs had blood fillets from his menstruation his face leaning against the gargoyle.

Selina did not untie him lewd stare at him so the less she expected she shoved her fingers still in gloves her claws skirted her entrance.

And while she was with her fingers inside her entrance and lowered toward her licking her hole a few times with her fingers inside, and she moaned and sucked biting and with her fingers stocking a few times languidas.

And they were followed by their groans her sensitive and stimulated entry was assaulted by her tongue vibrating and vibrating her tongue sucking her fluids and she at no time tried to have oral sex.

And that's all and after a few more final stockings and licked and she lifted it up and lifted her open mouth her breathless.

And then she began to get up and lift her left leg from side and high and he saw with grasp his glazed eyes behind the mask displays his still hard penis in his upright position.

No... No... No more... Selina... That's enough... I can't take it anymore... Stop Selina... – And he tried to untangle himself while his leg was erected selina's penis was positioned in his driveway.

\- Shii... - Whispered on his lips with a finger touching his fleshy lips.

"Don't worry. "He said kissing his lips.

"Only once again and then I let you go and then you take the jewels back to the museum, not and even my dear. "He said licking his neck with a few bites positioning him aside.

And while raising her leg causing him to stand aside while leaning on the gargoyle she lifted her left leg aside stroking her balls and then moving away from the wet folds from her entrance.

And the cat woman herself her vagina was drenched dripping and wet, sticking his penis he tried to loosen up writhing trying to loosen her held without her penis firmly behind him.

And then he penetrated him into means to his squeezing protests a deep and accurate stapling one in fact formed in his sore entrance.

Then the deep and accurate stapling his spatters were brutal and quick coming in and out reaching a point where he made him scream shrillly his testicles beat his ass in the twisted hitting his clit with gallows and precision his screams squeaky and shrill squeaky deep, powerful and beating with more and more gallows.

And they were stocked deep and accurate by hitting a bundle of nerves where he made him scream and have his increasingly gallows vision his stockwork hitting a place where to make him see stars.

And the wave and more waves of electricity shrill and hallucinating screams the deep and strong his cries united between growls and squeaky groans.

And she fucked with gallows reaching a point where she made him scream and moan ing his groans and waves of electricity walked through each pore and end waves of electricity.

And they were waves of beats their muscles contracttheir moving bodies their heat energy waves of moving bodies beating heat sweat from their wet and skin-skind bodies.

And with their bodies against body waves and more waves the smell of sex impregnated the air lights hit their eyes waves of vigor his hard penis swinging squirting up and down.

And in his hands Selina held his leg high to have more space and the other pumped up and down his penis at the same speed as the stowage that leaked and ejaculated non-stop.

His eyes raged in the orbits his pelvis in forward and back wards hitting his moving pelvis reaching his entrance with gallows and thus supporting his pelvis and hitting him by hitting him with gallows up to feeling it in the inside of him.

And beating and beating with gallows a mixture of sensations pain of penetration bothered and the pleasure of sensations reaching a bundle of nerves where he made him moan and scream shrillly and his penis ejaculating in selina's hands.

And he falling back without strength amid his cries waves of pleasure roamed his bodies spasms of waves of pleasure and electric waves through all his pores.

And this sensation that begins by traversing and contracting the walls of her vagina feeling the veins of Selina's penis whose veins roamed the entire length of the walls of her vagina.

He felt the in mate going and back the no was stuck giving no chance to get out amid his groans his entrance contracted by squeezing around the cat woman's penis.

And feeling the veins and in releasing ejaculation inside her weak and selina growls he felt used and exhausted and then she ejaculated the in the end hit deep as she could and she stood exhausted leaning on the gargoyle

Selina let her leg stuck between the gargoyle and Selina's body that was still buried behind him holding his dirty soft penis exhausted with semen running between his loose legs.

And she licking her neck whose breath muffled the discomfort of the penis stuck soft and barbed inside it moaning exhausted she stroked her leg rubbing and feeling until the last drop of sperm leave her penis with a final spurt.

And so his resfolegated breaths stood still several minutes until Selina stretched his penis's hands near her hip rubbing for several minutes climbing up to his arms and removing his whip his sore and exhausted arms.

And just hanging feathers standing by the cat woman she was leaning behind him when she removed her penis with a tug from her inside with a No.

And shrunk and so he was breathing exhausted falling both to the ground and then several minutes passed...

Bruce had fainted from exhaustion being embraced by Selina for several minutes until he recomposed himself feeling the sweat blood semen and fluids sworn under him.

Are you all right? – asked, hearing groans of pain from his sexual partner who walked away by looking at Selina.

\- I'm in cramps. - He said looking at the cat woman and moaning with his hands on his abdomen. "I'm menstruating, and you had sex with me your penis hit my swollen prostate. " I said.

Or, I'm sorry. " Said Selina. "I couldn't control myself. "He said massaging his belly.

"Your groans drive me crazy, you and very tight, and your pheromones are very strong. "She said towards her.

And he said it towards you. And you went out menstruating? – He asked by looking at him directly into his wrinkled entrance and swollen with fillets of semen and blood still dripping.

\- I needed to... - I was trying to say.

"You stole the museum and a child was kidnapped by the joker... - Batman said.

\- If it were with another incubus or smell-sensitive succubus, they would quickly discover that you and one are secreting demonic pheromones too, Bruce, the Joker has not been a normal villain since the new drug emerged he has already hinted that his crimes are always worse in mating time of demons. " I said.

\- And the new drug that is circulating all over Gotham is mixing with the environment between demonic dimensions and causing a demonic outbreak attracting other creatures. " Said Batman.

And contaminating humans and turning them into demons. " Concluded the dark knight. -

\- And with the outbreaks and contamination by pheromones and the demons loose in Gotham. " I said. - And while he's always crazy, but it gets worse in these times, i'm glad I always steal. " He said.

"The museum is one of them, the same reasons of the Joker are valid to me. "She said.

\- And angry Batman said. "And that and the worst excuse I've ever heard for stealing. "He said he approached her dangerously in a position of battles...

But she purred and clung to him writhing like a real tigress and touching him in her driveway and listening to an outraged wheezing.

"You wanted to be fucked by me, didn't you, darling? " Growled towards him and kissing his lips.

\- Our deal makes me very happy and you've seen me, imagine a sex sessao in your bed five days in a row non-stop, you like a long dick not and even? - You purred and licked your chin.

\- You want more of me, Bruce, you want to be fucked nonstop and meaningless, you missed me between your legs, not and even Bruce?

She said touching her penis and with her claws she removed a semen fillet from her wet, soaked folds.

"You're so wet and ready for me. "He said with a smile.

" You smell such strong heat so intoxicating your incube pheromones, you shouldn't go out tonight why didn't you wait for me in your mansion? "He asked in his ear licking his lobe.

\- You said you'd be there at 9:00 p.m. that you weren't going to be late, so I get Gordon's call saying you stole a museum on the second day of my period and the demonic outbreak. " Rosnou.

And he growled with disgust and his wife was more embarrassed by the minute. And look, I had to go after you. "Growled towards him.

"You could have asked me to give you anything. " He said.

And you'd be enjoying my entrance so well inviting that you say you're so wet and tight. "He said by removing Selina's hands from her anus and getting up away from the catwoman.

" You talk so much that I secret pheromones and the day I need you to fuck me you steal a museum. " I said.

And you say to trust you and the next day you throw it all down again. – Roar between lip going to a corner by moving away and removing your blouse shaking and putting it off the floor without looking back.

And he didn't listen to the zipper of the cat woman's clothes or staggered between the scattered objects he crouched down and grabbed his belt and put him on when he went to remove an internal protector to give the catwoman...

And when he was holding between his fingers to remove the seal, and then removed his underwear from the middle of scattered calcas.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Selina said standing behind him pushing toward the plastic-coated window hugging her chest with her hands.

And he saw that somehow she was with erect penis ready for use one in the huge and that was strange very strange.

And she was rubbing herself in it his frictional movements made him excited, but he couldn't allow it not here she had to understand.

\- I don't want to have sex here. " He growled towards him trying to withdraw from his embrace.

\- We've had sex here and you weren't complaining, you liked it. " He said with attempts to penetrate his anus for the second time in the same second.

And his arms pushing Selina he tried to keep the tiger woman, not a catwoman from her cangote.

" If you had used inhibitors when you left, I wouldn't be wanting to fuck you every second. " Rosnou.

\- You could have waited at the mansion to fuck on top of a bed. And trying to ward off the man's legs.

"You could have waited, it wouldn't take more than an hour... - I was trying to

\- I'm a man who's been infected by the incubes drugged with Desire. And you were infected by a male incubo that had also infected and who was at the time of mating.

\- And just now that you've come out of your heat two days ago and still secret pheromones. "Growled towards him.

\- You could have been there at the mansion and we'd be in the fourth orgasm cycle. "Bruce said pushing the woman away, but she recomposed herself and pushed him.

And they started a fight and fought back and cheering hard, he walked away from her and then fell to the ground knowing that if Selina penetrated him there on the ground he would end up fucking for hours again and not end at dawn.

And he needed to run away and wait for Selina to find him in the mansion, but he couldn't run without calcas or half-naked boots around town.

\- Again, Bruce, just one more and then I'm going with you to the mansion and fuck in your bed wherever you want. "He said opening his legs pushing toward the window.

\- Not here again, I refuse to be fucked in a building under construction...

"You've been fucked here, and I'm going to fuck again. "Growled in his ear, but it was in vain.

And with force folded he opened his legs, he tried to untangle, but she prensed in the window and then he tried to push, again went wrong.

And she penetrated him, entering with everything inside him, in a single deep stockwith one in the directly into her organ in her bundle of nerves at her precious point directly into his prostate.

And doing loses control and choking he lost concentration, while he bites directly into his adam's apple, and hit directly in his nerve.

And from him all in it, making him scream and offer while Selina roared inside him the in the barbed stuck in the bundle of nerves and pushing his legs further away he felt hard excited and ready totally wet.

And she began to fuck with strength and need waves of pleasure walked her body her vagina pulsated between her wet legs and so he felt more and more drenched dripping.

And she was hard in need of fucking him after him at the same time as she hit her anus coming in and out.

And he contracted she squeezed around her hard penis and erect waves of electricity roamed her body's pleasure in all her pores.

Pounding and beating in and out with speed she hugged him down her hands to his testicles and penises and pumping at the same speed as the onslaughts his groans and screams were just loud and shrill and reverberated all over the place.

And she kept her legs apart folded together pushing her pelvis at a steady pace of pelvic motion cramming and pulling.

And the constant movement the wet beats in their wet and prepared entrance.

\- How nice little. " He heard among offerings and he was drenched and lubricated with his semen the sperm being released into spurts and his own penis squirting on the wall.

And while he was resining and roaring and she roaring in her ear, her groans and screams were drowned out by the sound of the wind and storm that ravaged Gotham.

And she licked her neck and groped her little scratches rising and going down and pumping her penis and so in strong stockings and banging deeply beating and beating.

And she loved it, moaned a mixture of purring and growls in her ear licking her neck lifting her shirt and pinching her nipples scratching her chest.

\- You like it, it's not Bruce, you make yourself difficult, but then you open up and moan like a hot cat. - It said between deep and faster stockings.

And she worshipping him and listening to his groans and pushing her legs further away. "While you and a cat in heat, it doesn't even look like it's out of the heat.

You gave me no choice. – He choked between a thrust and a pull then and the testicles pounding his ass, wet slaps and grinding behind him.

And soon several sessions of stockings and beats one behind another stock, feeling the knot move and trap again on its bundle of nerves.

"I can't leave without my clothes. – Unintentionally contracting his entrance he squeezes his anus and squeezing around Selina's penis.

And listening in his ear a roar and the fastest drives a choke and several stowed in a row.

\- You shouldn't have chased me should have waited for me in your bed, so you wouldn't be getting fucked in a building under construction, guilt and your so-free, worse aphrodisiac that was poisonous. – Growled amid the strongest and stocked attacks amid squeaky groans.


	5. Chapter 5

19

\- I didn't want to have sex here. "He said writhing and being pushed toward the window trying to his support holding on the beating with the knots of the white fingers.

And Selina flexed her legs by pounding and beating fast and strong impaling the man raising his legs as she opened selina's legs held on his hips down her hands up to his hard penis.

And that swung amid the angle pumping its length at the same speed as the attacks amid the stockings by rolling their eyes reversing behind the head screaming and pulling the air amid the refolegated and the beats

\- Even though I you so many times. – Moaned in his ear with deep stockings and being filled by the long penis and beating his in the deeply.

And she kept changing angles and being greeted with a shrill scream and moan. - Even though she just fucked her boy's ass she's still so wet so tight.

Ronronava. "And so inviting you scream so tasty you're so tight, Bruce. " I said.

And you smell like cunning demons, you're getting me out of control. - And so he beat and beat his hips back and forth impaling his bat soaked from his semen.

And this one that trickled wanting more and more to be filled by Bruce's wet pussy in his wet folds.

And the semen running out by menstrual blood she loved being inside him in the heat especially at this very moment she beat and beat.

The heat filled every pore the movements of each of them the screams and roars and soon faster she needed more access.

And she needed to hit more to be inside him so she pulled him out of the window without getting out of it pushed him toward the ground and getting on top.

And she opened as much as his legs spread them from four kneeling behind him she fucked him hard.

And then she held her hips cramming her ass by opening her legs over and lowering her head to the ground amid her screams and faster.

Hitting her buried ass up to the testicles she loved it had a beautiful sight of her ass high the sight of the bat man.

And just in cape and hood holding her hips fucking hard impaling her her wet folds and her semen dripping from her interior she felt tighter and tighter.

Bruce felt his fluids trickle like a creek his pressed penis on the hard floor and scubbed pushed to the ground and pressed hard and dripping selina's no made him excited.

And while he himself screaming at his full lungs he moaned screaming and screaming and so she beat and beat and then he saw stars waves of electricity walking through his body.

And they were waves and more heatwaves lights blinding their eyes seeing waves of pleasure and their internal muscles squeezed around the penis and at that moment the two came at the same time.

With a strangled scream and soon felt both her ejaculation and that of her penis and selina semen overflowing dripping from her wet entrance she fell upon him with her no shrinking their hearts beating discomwed.

At that moment she separated from him while he moaned and gave a little cry of discomfort by removing her penis with a tug.

And so getting up and raising the zipper of her clothes she then walked away and sat in a crate with her legs open leaning against a pillar looking toward the omega on the floor.

\- You have a nice ass, Bruce, who would have thought that if you let your ass fuck you tight little ass anywhere, scattered on the floor, like a bitch, no one would imagine that you love anal sex. " He said.

And who would guess that the great Batman, an incube submissive, and that the knot of a demon would leave full and would be so pleasurable, and more pleasurable and long in the anus, if he let sit with force... – And she implied.

– Four as a bitch. "Giving a resfoleging laugh.

\- I'm not a bitch. " Growled in a single folego.

"You agreed when we started having sex. "The man said on the floor.

– Stop, Selina if you don't stop stealing museums in times of demon almating and demon outbreaks in the heat and don't stop stealing these days. " He said.

\- And I'm not going to let you fuck anymore and our deal could end at this very moment.

\- You always say that good, but we both know that this will never happen and I will always be inside your tight ass. " He smiled and slapped his buttocks as the bat man growled.

After a few minutes of panting bruce breaths stood up and sitting between his heels he crawled toward his utility belt on the floor and picked him up, and thus removed a cloth from inside his utility belt a moistened and still crouched cloth.

He began to go through his little scratches and climbing up to his groin and rubbing in his opening drenched with his fingertip moaning by removing excess fluids between groans and pulled out and throwing her away

And then without looking at the woman he walked to where his inner protector had fallen, still involucro and removed him, then took it with a wire and threw him towards Selina who caught him in the air.

And she sat on the window parapet opening her legs placed the protector inside her vagina.

And while he got up driving to the corner and grabbed his underwear and boots and put them tidying up himself and put on his utility belt he looked at the cat woman as she herself said.

\- I'm going to give this back to the museum if you let me fuck you in your mansion. "She said as she got up and took the bag off the floor.

\- You've done it several times here and yet you're going to give it back now. "Growled towards him and picking up a batarangue.

And he went to the window across the room and spoke as he took the bag out of his hand in an instant and jumped into the sky from the street toward the buildings.

And he saw in the sky the bat sign on top of the torrential chupa clouds, while jumping between buildings he was chased by Selina.

And while flying over the skies through his ropes jumping between terraces and parapets of buildings he flew over the sky toward the police station he saw that on his way.

And he smelled mating between demons with testosterone crisis and a menstruating succubus and before he said something he saw the catwoman on his terrace.

And with a furious expression and then he saw Jim so he shouted his name atop the nearby building then Jim looked.

Batman. – Gordon shouted then Batman threw the bag towards him and jumped into the next building and walked a horizontal line and with a device he turned on the signal.

And jumping between a vilela he left a trail of his impregnated smell so he heard a roar was his car coming towards him and soon cat woman jumped behind him.

And the doors were opened and the two entered soon the batmovel roamed the rainy streets of Gotham and he saw himself in selina's possessive arms.

That week of sex had started with Selina without waiting to get to the mansion as soon as they entered the cave the cat woman pushed him throwing out of the car towards the ground.

And where hours of wild sex pleasure were his clothes at that time were torn from his body and his boots ripped from his body thrown into the air in some corner of the cave his cape and hood were the only things that were not removed.

Not before trying to get up thrown aside he tried to get up but thrown into a body battle rolling on the ground.

And while Selina stripped the zipper of his clothes and he tried to escape by hitching, but she pushed him aside trying to elbow him and pushed him aside and climbed his leg at a vertical angle.

He ripped off the protector by throwing him away with an uncomfortable tug so holding his leg and with his other hand pushed him into the wall seconds after throwing sidefighting contained on the ground she stocked her anus and he screamed.

"You said you'd be in bed. - Trying to loosen up the next moment Selina groped him sideholding him by getting inside him with his penis.

And his legs spread and legs up and she took him rape again and fucked him with him lying sideways and she behind him.

And several minutes coming in and out forming one inside him his already prepared and wet entrance on his back, the movements come in and out and resfolego she said as she stocked her entrance pressing on the floor.

I lied. – And so in a movement vertically pulling sideways lying sideways behind him holding and massaging his hips and squeezing following until his penis entered with a single stock.

And she's taking her penis and squeezing. "I'm going to fuck you for hours. - And so followed a strong, overwhelming sex session.

And his screams were followed by groans and that was the particularly longest fuck of horny night and uncontrolled sex.

His days of pheromones had begun and the climbs he hated every day and reparted uncontrolled sex with Selina.

And so on that second day of sex he looked at his uncontrolled back on his second day after sex in the building under construction.

And soon after fucking Bruce in his bed, soon in fell into unconsciousness, while selina sneaked dressed and left the mansion without anyone realizing, from his room and fled the mansion after he thought he stole some museum.

Again hours after waking up free from the heat, he realized that the woman who regularly fucks him would never fulfill his agreement.

And after all, as soon as he falls asleep she runs away, possibly to steal something.

And with nothing to worry about but his eminent heat he went down the cave and went to investigate terrorism cases on the computer.

While Selina had sated and escaped from wayne mansion that she now thought would take time to return, or possibly wake up, it would be a quiet room and the man asleep in her scattered, stretched bed wrapped in scrambled blankets.

And so the cat woman had as always fled through the cave and rode on her bike that was parked in the cave and so.

And she drove the usual stole a jewelry store and a museum stealing a hideous picture in particular was stolen and a jewel of a mobster rival of a criminal organization.

In the midst of this found itself in a lair especially this lair in particular a reserved nightclub, only the super villains of gotham's underworld.

And it was a lair that was intertwined with malicious women in particular several of them lair goers.

And called Afritity a place where the secube futanaris in the underworld mating frenzy would meet, were the ladies and beautiful underworld women met to share achievements and talk about plans.

And this was a meeting point between them and at that time the drinks were found between them at that time was divided with Morgana and Hera Venenosa in particular was now the occasional visitor Blizzard and Night and this time Eris and Circe.

Both goddesss and enemies of wonder woman occupied a table together while around saw several busy tables of women talking and drinking,

These women among them goddesses and their conversations about demons and submissives infected by the omega drug and some people infected by the wave of sex and mating that spread throughout the city.

And to his satisfaction and at that time they saw that his conversation and the smell of a lower incubo in the heat disfered from Selina the cat woman looked like a beacon of mating pheromones between an incubo and a succubus.

And that particular night had had three rounds with Batman fucking his tight ass screwed into bed for hours and so his day in particular would be derived from another night of wild, animalistic and wild sex.

\- What was it like to screw a submissive inthe heat, Selina? – asked poison Ivy approaching feeling her scent smelling her neck and cangote.

And feeling the intoxicating aroma detached from his body like a true succubus.

" Is this smell so delicious you want to invite me to the party?

In particular Selina felt he couldn't handle a delicious ass even though he was a human, a man of strong aroma and smelling of heat and letting go needed to share the prize.

\- I smell fire and lava and an intense smell of roses and honey and pleasure, warm and steamy. " Said Blizzard.

" It seems that his incubo companion is in a heat of embers and fire. " He said.

– Would it be nice if you share your partner with us, not and even? " Circe said.

" You could share your identity with us. " Concluded Morgana.

\- He doesn't like to share his identity. " Selina said.

\- If this is the case, the identity of the incubo will be our secret. " I said. – Night approaching the smell impregnating the air around women.

" Apparently you're not realizing it. " I said.

\- Looks like you've been screwing a submissive incubo in the heat. " He said – Circe approaching, his aroma mixed with heat and warmth very pleasure and very warmth.

"By the smell is on the third day of the heat.- Smelling and sniffing your neck.

– Would you like to share the prize?

\- You don't have to worry about submissive in the heat are tasty after all and get carried away by the good fuck of your asses and pussies. " He said. Circe.

I'm not worried. " Selina said.

You want to share the prize? " Offered Poison Ivy by taking a chair and sitting next to her table.

\- I'd love to share. " Selina said. – I wonder who the lucky thing I fucked is in heat, and so squeezing and sharing if you have an initiative or even the right incentive. - It said

"You could share and so he would love to be fucked. " Eris said accompanying them to the table.

\- I could share... - Selina said. - But

But what? ... – Concluded Circe.

\- You'd have to guess who he is while I give you tips. " He said.

The women got a look at each other and then they said.

You can start, catwoman. " They said together.

"He has five more days of screwed. " Said Selina drinking beer.

He keeps his identity away from the dangerous alphas around him. " Selina said.

" He and a tasty vigilante who goes out at night hiding in the darkness. " He said.

\- And fight criminals through the shadows. " He said.

" Inciting fear in the hearts of criminals. - It concluded.

\- He's Batman, - Said Circe sitting next to him at the table in particular surrounded by alpha women who were interested in a sling and prolonged fuck

\- Batman, you've been infected by the demonic wave, too? " Asked Poison Ivy.

\- It would be interesting, but we know that from one hour to the next he wouldn't let him be fucked by us. – Even though he was infected by the wave of demonic sex.

\- Since when would Batman lie with us? " Asked Eris.

\- He wouldn't lie down, he wouldn't let him be fucked to be fucked by super villains. " Said Blizzard.

\- With the right incentive and a bargain he would lie with all of us. - Circe said.

– After all he and a submissive who was infected by the demonic wave, even though he is the dark knight, after all these are weeks where the mating season, instincts overcome reason. " I said. Circe.

\- Bargain with a superhero and especially the dark knight? - Asked Harley

" There are ways to bargain. " I said. – Just one way to bargain your wrinkled entrance. " I said.

\- How that would be possible. " Asked Morgana.

\- Everyone is priced, including someone infected, and especially heroes, and there is the right question. "Circe said.

\- And the right price. " He said. - And the right incentive - Concluded.

\- How about we start forming a plan for our benefit and so get into Batman's pants. "Circe said between whispers.

And in the meantime at gotham's medical and archaeological research center...

It was a quiet day by normal Gotham standards with rain dripping in the mall and more calm people walking through the calcadas and cars being driven in the street.

The Hyperion center was a center for research and testing in animals and botanical and biological research, so its tests and experiments on animals and transgenic plants and pharmaceuticals.

Pharmaceutical specialists and technicians with white lab coats in laboratories and receptionists at the entrance and reception.

It was a day of animal research and testing of its occupants dealing with animals and bones of their remains.

And so they would have the normal day for such street street searches and protests from animal protection agencies, echo protectors, and aid to normal plant animals and activists.

And there were many protesters shouting all with signs and claiming undersigned, and panels planted and costumed screaming and protesting in the street cuming up.

And with loud plates and more panels screams and more screams and claiming the rights of animals that had not with panels and so more and more screams some coming to throw blood on the door normal days of normal occurrences.

And deforestation that by the words of some activists should not have killed made of transgenic plants and only the real other activists for animal stemming from animals without being test guinea pigs.

At that time more and more screams arose and from these screams now one good and another when he hears an immense explosion of smoke covering the street and spreading.

And by far there were shots and more shootings and now an immense explosion and so everyone who was on the streets and in front of the building ran and thus several explosions emerged.

And that misses one followed by the other and the entrance to the building was blown up and in those hours screams rushed and plates thrown to the ground and everyone ran and vans appeared nothing less than the most unlikely partners.

\- And time of the girls show. " Said the most unlikely of all, Circe the wonder woman's enemy who led all the other women among them the leopard woman, Poison era and Nightly behind him.

And at that time, explosions followed by explosions and vines emerged sprouting from the rooted earth as they grew.

And so they went up and climbed and trapped and curling up in the people who stood and breaking through the entrance doors and also destroying everything ahead.

And in the course that followed more destruction and with destroying everything around them where destroying the concrete floor and forming an immense jungle of roots and in these roots they tangled and grew up covering the entire block.

And at that time a jungle and these flowers and roots sprouted and roared back holding like cells and separating everything around him, Circe used his powers.

And at that time, men both who were making protests and the technicians were turned into pig animals and dogs and monsters covering and running scaring.

And being cused and surrounding other people, and around a thick snowfall of Nocturnal's hands covered his back and everything darkened and everything

And just as much as anyone in those days were refasting their still active pheromones, but in control and for their fascination and impression in the city there were three demonic criminals...

And with a testosterone crisis, especially they were futanaris incube demons, who were also in this heat cycle, were: Night the thief of the night, Pamela Isley the Poisonous Era, Morgana, Barbara Minerva the Leopard Woman and Circe.

And so he heard an occurrence would be normal, but this time even when he heard the occurrence for the freedom of animals and plants.

And so they had testosterone crisis coinciding well on the day of their heat cycle.

These futanaris women should not be in total united and among three of them being enemies of Diana the Wonder Woman and not going into her city to arm confusion and her powers are magical.

And after all, there are two goddesses why they would eventually be interested in these things as animal rights activists.

And that's what they did, they broke into a private installation of pharmaceutical and archaeology tests and animaltesting.

And so they kept several scientists and technicians hostage and even the activists who were not quick enough to flee, and to their outrage well on their hot day.

While they entered the immense installation and at that time they saw that they succeeded and now inside the site an immense forest vines and animals.

And soon they were loose and other beasts immensely hairy and clawed these beasts loose while some trapped animals were loose and in the midst of it,

Leopard woman in turn went toward computers to central the site computers and tests and other files in turn saw data files.

And some more designs and while in the immense flowers and vines the drinks of poison era and in the darkness of the Night moonlight around them.

When they heard a batarangue thrown in their directions more easily diverted with immense and long vines rising in defense.

And now turning toward the intruder with his sharp tips, which with his opponents were jumping and giving various somersaults deflecting vines and a kick in each of his directions.

And so they saw that it was Batgirl and nightwing around each of them jumping and moving in sync around each of them fighting and playing with armbands, which when they were going to kick Pamela.

And while night wing in turn struggled with Nocturnathat deflected through each of them in deflected kicks and punches.

And that with a vine strapped raising above their heads she cut the vines and jumped rising and pulling vines.

And while men plant with thorns and vines around their bodies ran with whips and more whips and everyone ran towards him and with explosives throwing in each of them exploding.

And when he found himself free a paralyzing spell caught her when Night wing ran towards him also paralyzed and at those times each of them trapped in barriers.

And when less expected he saw that he was controlled and thrown into separate cells and so they kept unconscious and caught in magic.

And so Circe said.

Let's wait. And so they turned around and looked at their countless captives.

And at that time Batman heard on his monitor the distress signal and very boring his day of heat was onfire.

And there was no demon in the next sio who could solve the problem.

The drug Desire did this, causing a union between the dark pleasures and the pleasure of flesh released by ancient and obscure demons.

And he didn't see around Selina was far from seen, his two associates were caught and shouldn't sit out and so searched his arsenal for some things that could be used to stop magic and so many other women.

And he donned his armor and passed on his body camouflage of inhibitors that didn't work out too well, his smell looked like a mixture of alphas with testosterone crisis with an omega in heat, so he went towards his car and came in and drove out of the cave toward ci Dade.

And so he ran his car drove faster than the flash itself and led to his impassable destination and so he used his car as awinch.

And at that time wearing pins and thorns coating the batmovel, the sooner it was over earlier, i'd return to your mansion...

He looked toward the immense plain once a concrete city of people passing through the streets and now an immense jungle of plants and monsters equal to griffins and venomous beasts running around.

The car went over all the plants and leisure that came out of various parts of the car burning and cutting the vines and paralyzing the immense beasts.

Crossing the immense jungle of plants and vines and beings that came from Poison Ivy.

And so he got out of the car as he crossed the scene and drove and so he entered the jungle of fantastic branches and animals that adorned the place.

And it was an immensity of green and ramas and venomous animals that curled around and to their indignation there were innocent officials and people around.

And they were trapped high hanging and apparently mostly women around the loose men as beasts growling around.

And so he saw trapped to the high unconscious Batgirl and NightWing hanging and wrapped in a red aura.

Then the great Batman came. "Said the voice of poison Ivy sitting on branches and vines around.

You took a while. " Said the woman.

And all the villains who also hung around and for their heartbreak, Blizzard, Night and Leopard Woman their hard and erect barbed penis between their legs like Selina's tangled in snoring branches fascinated and writhing meoking.

And while he was writhing his artificial claws around scratching branches and writhing and this besides being visible his upright cock attached to his leather outfit he belatedly recalled that he was secreting pheromones and much to his view.

\- Cat woman. " Said Batman. " Daughter of a whore. - Rosnou.

And towards him getting a wheezing from the woman in question tangled in a tree.

\- Let go of the hostages, - It said. " Soon the reinforcements will arrive. " I said.

"If you surrender soon there will be no battle and you can surrender peacefully. " I said.

He heard laughter and purrized and so he moaned the testosterone level increased among futanaris

"I think you're at a disadvantage here Batman. " Heard Circe Say.

And soon approaching her long, thin dress and showing off her long, turned legs and slender cochas she wore a long, cut-out wearer she had only a strap and open.

And in various parts it was transparent and seeing his thick and long penis trapped swinging and hard between his legs.

"What i would do to free ourselves from the hostages. " asked Circe licking his fleshy lips.

\- Free them and I'il give you what you want. "I said looking. " Just free the innocent even my associates.

I'm going to do anything. " Said Batman.

Anything at all? " asked Circe.

Anything at all. " Repeated Batman.

Anyway, what's going on? " Insisted, Circe. –

\- yes, what do you want? Asked the bat man.

Circe approached him with his rolling floor and with sexy curves, she approached him touched his face and pulled him hugging his hips andwaist.

And then kissed him his tongues fought in his mouths pulling the air from his lungs and scraping his teeth and eventually regaining the air said.

\- Sex, lots of sex for hours and days. "He said stroking his body. "We're all going to fuck you. " I said.

What is it? " He asked.

\- You, you're going to get fucked for us after all you and an omega. " He said. " An incubes in the heat secreting pheromones and radiating heat.

\- You're coming with us on my island and you'll stay there until you get out of the heat and in the meantime we'll fuck you for hours and days and then you can leave if you prefer. " I said.

Will you? " He asked.

\- As you know, something like that, I could have just had a sex with a beautiful, sculpturalman.

\- No, and what happened to the cat woman. " Hesaid.

Andcoaliciating your body and groping your little things. – And not what I smell the smell of your warmth impregnated with Desire and smell of a pheromone of a sexual demon, it's spreading.

"I smell an incube inheat.

"You're secreting pheromones now as we speak. " He said.

"You're getting hot right now. " I said.

\- And the inhibitors are not working.

\- Its smell and intoxicating, its warmth drives me crazy and its aroma confuses me and leaves me with fury - Said

"Leaving us in the mood to fuck.

" What you need to do to free these fools and just deliver your body to us. " He said.

\- Not only that, in his wrinkled hole, his wrinkled entry in exchange for the freedom of all these men.

Of all these innocent people. " I said.

\- Yes... - It said.

I'll take it. - Batman said

"Free everyone first," He said.

I'd be happy to. " Said the sorceress.

And just as it magics the vines and the whole jungle fell apart like consumed by a blizzard and silver flames and consumed asglitter.

And that way the huge installation returned to normal and some being put on the ground and at that time everything returned to normal.

Are you satisfied? " asked Circe.

A lot. "He ronroned the man in his ear.

And at that time Circe took his lips and kissed his lips and entered his tongue mouth and teeth that fought inside his mouth his aroma and at that time hugging and feeling his penis in his stiff and dripping abdomen.

And so he was taken on his lips his own hard penis and stuck in his armor that this time swinging without preparation his pheromones inactive.

And all the women approached and so he was hugged and at that time Circe used his staff trapped in a chain on a rope wrapped in his shoulder and so shone.

And everyone there wrapped in golden magic disappeared and at that time when he saw it was transported towards an immense golden palace with adornments and animals scattered aroundhim.

The front saw an altar and above a high backrest room and a four-poster bed with grills and thrown over it between fluffy bedspreads and blankets and thus rubbing their bodies and moaning in his ear.

\- The most beautiful vision, Batman. I'd say it. " His body and magnificent the wonder of an omega in the heat.

She bent down smelling her body and biting her little balls raised her hips and groping her ass pinching her cheeks, while rolling her hips and so he moaned rubbing their bodies on each other and biting her neck.

"Today and for a few days it will be mine and my allies. - He said removing his hood with his boots and underwear and the rest of his clothes and so intense glow with magic they disappeared from his body and resurfaced on abench.

And so revealing her nudity long and thick firm legs and thick scratches his hard penis between his legs erect and rosy.

And he panted between circe's groans and lips that sucked his neck down to the collarbone joint and so she kissed her lips bit her chin.

\- Magnificent body and firm and beautiful features of a hot omega and with fire beautiful features a true succubus in my arms. "He said groping his body.

"You're perfect so beautiful and so captivating. And so she scented him and bit her lips.

"You're so want to fuck your ass for hours.

\- You can have me for as long as I'm in heat, I can be a beautiful body of a beautiful inviting ass. "He said between kisses and offerings.

"I'm pretty tight. " I said.

"I don't give it to anyone. " I said. "I will be yours for those five days. " I said. "After that I'm leaving. " I said.

Done. " Agreed Circe.

Circe herself surrounded by her aura with magic wrapped around her body was disenchanted from her clothes revealing a hugepenis.

And he was long and thick and red with a barbed and rosy tip and so his round testicles on his thick cochas base and long legs and sculptural body like a huge guitar and breasts fed up and round swinging on his body and her voluminous breasts.

She lowered between her legs by opening her legs and sucked her penis from Barbara Minerva the Leopard Woman, Blizzard, Night, Eris, Poison Ivy, Morgana and Woman-Cat, all emerged in a smoky burst of red light.

And so each with his eyes toward his beds scattered around armchairs and divans around each of which sat naked with his hindand hindend limb s between his open legs sitting around.

And while they were all pumping their limbs into their dripping hands and resoking as they watched the scene.

And seeing Circe who lowered him by opening his legs and swallowing his penis not so long, but thick and long for an incubo, did not reach his size and thus opening his legs showing the scene.

And so swallowing from tip to base sucking his swallowing limb like a lollipop and shaving his teeth while sucking pulling the perineum and biting his head from the penis and sucking from end to base and sucking his testicles biting the scrotum.

And she went down her head and mouth biting and licking her testicles and biting and scraping her teeth from her length and legs wide open and showing the audience.

And the scene that was to reskin and moan with the sight of a submissive moaning and choking and its screams and thus driving its entrance with lubricant and leaving it wet and lubricated with his fingers...

And that's how she put her finger in her driveway and removed the protector and so threw it somewhere like anything and so she climbed on top of him positioning herself between her legs and while she guided her penis inside Batman.

"You are mine... - Rosnou coming into him.

"I'm going to fuck hard. - Opening his legs passing through his inner walls was long and barbed had a kind of knot on the tip of his penis with prominentveins.

And skirting its length and passing through each muscular ring coming in and passing his legs stretched and moaning as he penetrated his narrow and tight entrance.

And she felt pretty wondered inside him feeling her hole that was soft soft ly lubricated.

And this one that squeezes his limb in and out and into and warm and tight inside it holding on to his hips sinking his nails into his soft white skin.

And so entering he felt in deeper and deeper and then his penis long and thick from each ring in each ring hit directly on his prostate gasping and moaning stopped briefly.

\- His tight cuzinho is mine. - Growled between his groans and more growls and groaned his penis trapped between the tight heat.

"You're all mine now and I'm going to fuck you for hours.

It was a bigger than normal penis between alphas and so hoping to get used to it and then removing from inside trapped the barb of his penis stuck on his nerves leaving only thetip.

And then pulling out and propelling with the pelvis up and down faster and faster in and out propelling pounding.

And with that pounding and pulling pounding and pulling from the inside out and faster and faster directly into your prostate.

" I love your tight heat. – Groaned and growled and for each stockwork pounding directly on his prostate, taking his lips kissing andsucking.

And his tongue at war inside him sucking the junction between his collarbone and neck, propelling his pelvis by pushing his penis in and out.

Stocking with increasing speed the long and frantic beats, kissing and biting his neck, with each stockcame a louderscream.

And more acute and more euphoric and his cries and offerings and moans resfolegand moan between stockings of electricity that roamed his body.

And lights that blinded his vision, between his unrestrained groans and his sharp and squeaky screams he had his lips taken and kissed a tongue dance and bites and his lips taken and histongue.

And entering into his mouth between the pelvis movements pounding in and out the frantic movements of skin beats against skin.

"I love tight holes. – And so the movements of pelvis the frantic beats and their folning.

Going up and down going in with fury hitting directly on his prostate with speed with fury and wildly and uncontrollable.

And beating directly into his mercy-strained deep and powerful prostate and his cries reverberating through the room accompanied by groans and breathless offerings.

"You like being inside me. - He gasmed ones the frantic stockwork and moaning and shouting various alphas around moaning and pumping his penis with the same fury and vigor as the stockwork with waves of electricity that roamed.

\- Yes... Oh... Yes... and magnificent and appetizing. – His hard penis swinging between the blows of his penis that swayed with the movement of inand out and out and the blows of his prostate.

And the swing from his body to every frantic and overwhelming and uncontrolled stockof his certeiros blows directly into his prostate with maddening blows and powerful and furious stockings and his frantic movements.

The swing of his body the frantic and decommunal blows and his offerings and screams for each stockfor every blow to his prostate.

And thes I trembling body and spasms of each stockand swarmed and its frantic movements and their crazy groans hoarse and choking and resfoleging taking his lips and moaning between his lips and mouth s teeth.

Blunt ly-resting blows mercilessly in fury overwhelming blows he felt his body react moaning and arching his back amid the lights that blinded hisvision.

And they were waves of white that prevented him from seeing stars around his eyes and arching his back in an arch and so he came between his stomachs a powerful squirt.

And it was just like a hose, gasping and moaning and scandalous screams and so tightening its inner walls around Circe's penis.

She moaned and kissed his lips by taking his a battle of tongues inside his mouth and his sky.

And then he lifted up rubbing hisbody and massaging his penis rubbing and groping his little scratches and thus removed his penis and turned him four in bed his penis getting harder and harder.

And between pumping it and so he penetrating it and thus starting to hit in and out fuck his wrinkled entrance.

And the enters and exits more and more constantly and fast between the skin-to-skin tapas, going from ring to ring and directly hitting the knot inside it.

And trapping him at his sweet spot and thus constantly beating directly into his prostate with strength and fury waves ofpleasure.

And it was so much pleasure that they roamed his body electricity by walking through every pore amid the long and deep beats his breasts rubbing his back.

Propelling with the pelvis pounding and hitting directly on his prostate hitting the testicles on his ass and movement of his hips and thus pounding and tapping stocking non-stop.

And with more and more speed coming and going and so screaming at every resoking beat investing with animo fury and speed.

\- Please... – He gnawed and resined in and out beating and beating the squeegee scream for each slap and holding on his hips sinking his nails into his flesh groping theirbodies.

And beating and beating squeezing by his frantic moving muscle rings he screamed at every bump every beat and overwhelming fury in beats of back and forth and forth.

His hard swinging penis being pumped with will with increasing speed at the same will with frantic stockings and his cries and laments and so he cumming while screaming contracting his inner walls.

Shewas redoubling her efforts and thus beating and beating with will and growls and groans and so she herself came into it with a squirt and at that time withdrawing from inside him.

And being pushed out of bed by another funtanari who occupied her place while her semen connected by a semen thread while dripping from inside it.

And with his anus contracting and spasms and so writhing and moaning while his legs open and at that time he saw one of the futanaris approaching and climbing the bed was...


End file.
